Dbz in Elementary School: 1st Grade (BACKUP)
by DragonBall797
Summary: THIS IS MY ALTERNATE ACCOUNT, SUPPORTING ALL COMPLETED FANFICS OF DRAGONBALL787 FOR BACK UP PURPOSES! IF YOU DON'T BELEIVE ME, PM ME, DRAGONBALL787, FOR A CONFIRMATION! DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSION AND THINK THAT THIS ACCOUNT IS PLAGERIZED.


Title: Dbz in Elementary School: First Grade

Category: Anime/Manga » Dragon Ball Z

Author: DragonBall787

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Humor/Romance

Published: 01-14-14, Updated: 04-20-14

Chapters: 22, Words: 35,309

Chapter 1: Prologue: The First Day of First Grade

I don't own DB, DBZ, or GT (I wouldn't want to own GT anyway)

Prologue: The First Day of First Grade

It was the first day of first grade. It was also August 27. All the kids were excited to see their new classrooms. Bulma walked in the school with Tights.

"I can't believe you turned me into a little kid! I don't wanna go through puberty again!" Tights yelled.

Bulma shushed her. "It's alright, plus you don't have to go to college,"

Tights just glared at her. "I feel like Goku from DBGT.. And you know I hate GT!"

They went to the office to get their schedules.

"Hmmm...I have Mr. Ouji as the teacher, and what the f***!" Bulma yelled.

At the classroom, everyone was back. Bulma saw Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, Tarble, and 18.

"Hey guys!" Bulma said running up to them.

Chi-Chi gave Bulma a hug.

"Bulma!" Goku and Krillin said.

"Hi, Son-Kun, Hi Krillin," Bulma said.

Tarble said, "You dyed your hair lavender?!"

Bulma said, "No I didn't! My hair is really lavender! It just looks like blue sometimes. Also, blue is so last year. I'm glad my hair changed,"

Chi-Chi said, "You got rid of that stupid braid!"

Bulma glared at her. "Yes, I got rid of the braid,"

She walked up to Vegeta and blushed as she asked," Where's my Veggie-Hug™?"

Vegeta blushed as Bulma gave him a hug. His tail wrapped around her as he blushed even more.

Meanwhile, Frieza and his group (Brolly, Bojack, Dodoria, Zarbon) was giving nerds wedgies.

"Haha!" Frieza laughed.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly yelled.

"Yarrgh, I'm Bojack the pirate!" Bojack yelled.

"How did you even pass kindergarten?!," Frieza said

Yamcha walked in. Everyone got quiet as they stared at him.

"Hi!" He said.

Kids start booing and throwing paper and ki blasts at him.

"Who's the ugly guy?" asked Tights.

"That's just Yamcha, the player. He had many girlfriends and cheated on them," Mai said.

Tights said, "He deserves to die!"

Piccolo said,"He did! Look at my YouTube video,"

Video-

Yamcha was tied up in a chair full of lit up dynamite in front of Buu.

"Yo yo! What's up n*****! This Young Piccolo here! This gonna be the most dope video you n***** ever watched. Look at this!" Piccolo said to the camera.

"Time for you to die, Buu!" Piccolo yelled from a distance.

Yamcha cringed as the fire lit so close to the base.

Buu said, "Buu no like ScarFace!"

Goku said, '5...4...3...2...1.."

Yamcha exploded as the dynamite blew up.

It consumed Buu as pieces of him fell from a distance.

"YAAAAAAYYYY!" Everyone cheered.

"Did you see that n****?! The f****** white n**** exploded!"Piccolo yelled into the camera.

"Yamcha's dead!" Tien cheered.

"Happy New Year!" Goku screamed.

"Alright n*****, that's all right now! But I hope this go on MTV n*****!" Piccolo said.

End Video-

Everyone was laughing.

"That was the funniest video ever!" Tights said.

"Yeah, and I got on MTV!" said Piccolo.

"You still got that video," Yamcha said.

Just then, the teacher came in the classroom. Everyone was shocked.

"Father?!" Vegeta and Tarble exclaimed.

"Yes it's me, the school paid me ten thousand if I teach you," King Vegeta said.

Celeria followed King Vegeta.

"What's she doing here?" asked Tarble.

"She was so smart in preschool, that she skipped kindergarten," King Vegeta said.

"Playtime!" Frieza yelled.

"No! No more playtime," King Vegeta said.

Everyone gasped.

"Why?!" asked Frieza.

"There's only freetime if you finish your work," King Vegeta said.

Frieza glared at King Vegeta.

"Here are your seats," King Vegeta said.

There were 8 tables for 43 kids.

Table 1-

Vegeta Goku Chi-Chi Bulma Tarble Celeria Piccolo

Table 2-

Krillin 18 17 Taleem Mai Gure Tights

Table 3-

Frieza Brolly Cell Bojack Dodoria Zarbon Cui

Table 4-

Turles Bills Whis Tien Launch Princess Snake

Table 5-

Guldo Ginyu Reccome Jeice Burter Oolong

"Wait what!? Father, you brought Oolong to the school?!" Vegeta yelled.

"He paid me 500 dollars," King Vegeta said.

Oolong walked in, "Hi ladies!" He said.

All the girls punched him in the face.

"Anyway, back to the table selection..."

Table 6-

Zangya Maron Jessica Carrie Chiaotzu

Table 7-

Buu Hercule Caroni Piroshki

Table 8-

Yamcha

"What!? Why do I get to sit alone?!" yelled Yamcha

King Vegeta said, "One, I hate you, Two, you tried to steal my son's girlfriend, and three you just yelled at a teacher, so you get detention!" He said as he handed Yamcha a pink slip.

Everyone laughed at Yamcha, while Vegeta gave his father a hi-five.

King Vegeta said, "Since it's the first day, there's no P.E and lunch. Also, it's a half-day,"

Everyone cheered as they thought of the half day.

The bell rung as King Vegeta said, "It's recess time,"

Everyone ran to the playground as they reuntited with their friends.

Carrie and Jessica walked up to Maron as they said, "What did you do for summer?"

Maron shuddered as she had a flashback.

Flashback-

Maron was in Hawaii, but she wasn't having fun. She was busy serving people in Hawaii. She didn't have the money to get a suite, so she had to pay it out by working there.

"Hey lady!" a rude customer said.

Maron forced a smile on her face as she said, "Yes, sir?"

The man was extremely fat and said, "Massage my feet and back," as he rolled over.

Maron almost threw up looking at the rolls on his back.

"Well?! Get on with it!" The man yelled.

The manager said, "You better give him a massage, or you're going into toilet duty!"

Maron almost cried as she started massaging the inside of his rolls.

End Flashback-

"Ummm...I...had a date with 17," she boasted.

Vegeta, Tarble, Piccolo, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Krillin, 18, Tights, and Goku were talking on the swings.

"Son-Kun, what did you do for the summer?" Bulma asked

Goku was confused, "Why did you call me Son-Kun?"

Bulma yelled, "'Cause that's your nickname, so deal with it!"

Goku turned away as he said, "All I did was go to summer school with Chi-Chi..."

Chi-Chi said, "He made the teacher quit, so I had to tutor him!"

Goku said, "That means i'm smertaer!" he said proudly.

"It's 'smarter', Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

In the background, Brolly heard the name and started beating up Yamcha, yelling, 'KAKARROT!'

"What did you do for summer, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta blushed as he said, "I...I trained..."

Bulma hit him as she said, "On my birthday, he romantically flew me around the world,"

"Aww..." Tights and Chi-Chi said.

Vegeta scowled as he said, "Only because you kept annoying me about flying you somewhere,"

Bulma said, "I know you enjoyed it, Veggie,"

Veggie blushed as he yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone started laughing.

He turned SSJ as he screamed, "STOP LAUGHING!"

Everyone shut up right then.

Goku said, "It's ok, Vegeta. I forgot Chi-Chi's birthday and she yelled at me,"

Chi-Chi hit him with a frying pan as she said, "I'm still mad at you!"

Meanwhile, Brolly was beating up Yamcha.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed as he pounded Yamcha's head to the ground.

"I'm not Kakarot!" Yamcha yelled

That made Brolly even crazier

"KAKARROT!" He screamed as he threw Yamcha far away.

Everyone was laughing hysterically.

Tights said to Bulma, "Your life is crazy..."

Bulma said, "That's only the start..."

The bell, rung and everyone got their stuff and went home.

Next Time- A Day of Madness (Character Encyclopedia first)

Well, there goes my first chapter. The next chapter will be my new Character Encyclopedia. After that, It'll be A Day of Madness. Also, desperate Yamcha lovers- Tights is NOT going to be paired with Yamcha. I don't know who, but it won't be Yamcha. Also please review you opinions 'cause my goal is 50 for right now. Thanks! :)

Chapter 2: DBZIES:FG Character Encyclopedia

I don't own DB, DBZ, or GT (I wouldn't want to own GT anyway)

DBZIES:FG Character Encyclopedia

First Graders-

Vegeta-IQ:187 A prideful 7-year old Saiyan that is the Prince of All Saiyans. He got voted 'Most Bada** Person in School' He has two siblings, Celeria and Tarble and has a girlfriend named Bulma. His best friend is Goku (Which he calls 'Kakarot') and hangs out with them. He has a tail and official royal Saiyan armor. He is even with Goku in power, even though he doesn't want to admit it. He can be sweet and caring sometimes (especially towards Bulma and Celeria) but he tries to cover that up. He was born in April 1, Age 732 (That's actually the year he was born in the DB timeline.) His nicknames are Veggie, 'Geta, Veggie-chan, Geta-head, Vegetable, Veggie-Bear, Vegeta-chan, Veggie-Head and others. He is the most pampered child out of his siblings to get ready to be the new King Vegeta. His favorite food is pancakes. He'll practically give anything for pancakes.

Goku-IQ:78 A fun loving Saiyan who hit his head as a baby. As he hit his head, he became stupid. He is 6 years old and he was born November 2, Age 733 (November 2 was the date Goku was revived for the first time). He'skind hearted and doesn't understand most things. He has a lot of enemies who want to kill him, even though sometimes they turn into allies. His brother is Radditz and his father is Professor Bardock. He has a tail and spiky hair. His complete opposite counterpart is Turles. His girlfriend is Chi-Chi and isn't good with math...or any subject except P.E

Chi-Chi-IQ:156 A loud-mouthed girl who has plenty of nagging and spirit. She isn't afraid to say anything and she wears a blue bikini. Her boyfriend is Goku and she cares for him deeply (Even though she nags to him 24/7) She is 7 years old and her birthday is Age 732, August 8th. She strives to be the best and supports her friends if needed.

Bulma-IQ:804 She is the famous daughter of Dr. Briefs and has the biggest IQ in the world of 804, even surpassing her father's IQ of 406. She is 7 years old and her birthday is July 8, Age 732. She is a true genius and everyone admires her. She has a sister, Tights and her boyfriend is Vegeta. She is well liked and her rival is Cell (Maron's not really her rival 'cause she gets treated a lot, but she does argue with her) Her intelligent nature even goes to the extent of breaking into the school and changing Goku's grades without getting caught. She has a personality similar to Vegeta, but a bit more nicer.

Tarble-IQ:123 He is the younger brother of Vegeta. He is 6 years old. He usually stops people from going insane, usually saying, "SHUT UP!". He has a girlfriend named Gure. He is the opposite of Vegeta: He doesn't like to fight (Unless it's important) and he's usually calm. He is smart for his age. He's the "normal" child out of the three.

Celeria-IQ:148 The 5 year old sister of Vegeta and Tarble. She is so smart, that she skipped kindergarten and is now in first grade with ther brothers. She can very childish and sneaky. She is usually nice, but she's stubborn like Vegeta. She's also powerful, but not as much as Vegeta and Tarble. She's more powerful than Krillin though. She's usually the one out of the three who's spoiled by her father.

Piccolo-IQ:208 He is a Namekian who is tallest out of the class. He has a mysterious personallity and usually meditates. He is also smart for his age. He only drinks water. He has a gangster black side of him and uses it on YouTube (Which he is obsessed with) He is 7 years old.

Krillin-IQ:112 He is a bald headed ex-monk who constantly worries alot. He is short for his age though. He doesn't have a girlfriend yet, but he soon will. He is an average student He is 7 years old.

18-IQ: 306 She is a female android that has a stubborn personality. She doesn't let people tell her what to do (or she'll bet them up) She has a boyfriend named Krillin. She has a twin brother named 17. He is very protective of her and disapproves Krillin. She is 7 years old

17-IQ:304 He is a male android that is the over protective brother of 18. He doesn't like Krillin for a number of reasons. He also disapproves of 18 even liking Krillin (Not as much as last year) He is 7 years old. He is the boyfriend of Marron

Taleem-IQ:145 He's a 7 year old human. He is pretty strong for a human. His power level is stronger than Krillin. He can be sarcastic and he's pretty straightforward. His girlfriend is Mai. He isn't afraid of too many things. He even called Frieza gay.

Mai-IQ:137 She is the best friend of Launch. She usually spends her time around the girls. Her boyfriend is Taleem.

Gure-IQ: 146 A alien that is Tarble's girlfriend. She is so ugly, that Bulma is blinded by it, but she is likable.

Tights-IQ: 247 Bulma's older sister that got turned into a 7 year old by Bulma. She's slowly getting the brain of a child, even though no one notices yet. She isn't as smart as Bulma, but her IQ is a high 247. She's doesn't understand the crazy world of Bulma's and questions certain things (Such as who is the ugly guy 'Yamcha') She hates being a little kid, claiming that 'she doesn't want to go through puberty again' but gets used to it eventually.

Frieza-IQ:159 Freiza is an Ice-jin and younger brother of Cooler. He likes of torture teachers and classmates with his henchman, Zarbon and Dodoria. He usually fights with Goku and Vegeta. He also enjoys the misery of others and laugh whenever something bad happens to them. He is a spoiled brat and has Super Saiyan Phobea. He usually pulls pranks and bosses around everyone. His favorite word id 'playtime', since he's obsessed with it. He is also 7 years old.

Brolly-IQ:12 A maniac and Freiza's muscle in his group. The only thing he says is 'KAKARROT!' and goes insane whenever somebody says Kakarot. He is mentally insane and isn't under his father's control anymore. He enjoys beating people up (Yamcha) and rumored to have 'brain problems'. He is 7 years old and has the same birthday of Goku.

Cell-IQ:745 Cell is a rival compare to Bulma's smartness. He is also one of Vegeta's rivals. He usually talks about being perfect and smart. Everyone tries to ignore him though. He also is the one that makes up rumors (Some are true though) He is 7 years old.

Bojack-IQ:14 A pirate and member of Freiza's team. All he say is 'YARRG I'M BOJACK THE PIRATE!'' He's like Brolly, but less insane.

Dodoria-IQ:114 He is another one of Freiza's henchmen. He and Zarbon try to please Frieza, even though Freiza makes it hard.

Zarbon-IQ:127 He is one of Freiza's henchmen who does all the work. Him and Dodoria try to please Frieza as much as possible.

Cui-168 A rival of Vegeta back in preschool. He calls him "Bejita" out of the Arabic dub in Dragon Ball Z, which angers Vegeta.

Turles-IQ:176-a loyal Saiyan to King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta. He is actually the only Saiyan to respect them as royals. He used to be best friends with Goku until Goku busted his head and became an idiot. He has a crush on Celeria. He is the exact counterpart and opposite of Goku.

Bills-IQ: 213 A 100 year old (I don't know, aren't gods immortal?) that enjoys a challenge and pudding. He is the god of destruction and an ally of Goku.

Whis-IQ:326 Bills' best friend and mentor that hangs out with him. He enjoys experincing new things.

Tien -IQ:184 A three-eyed friend of the Z gang. He likes Launch, but is freaked out by her personality counterpart.

Launch-IQ:125 A girl that changes her personality when she sneezes. Her hair changes purple to blond with a gun. She acts out of control with her other side and both sides love Tien.

Princess Snake-IQ:117 Yamcha's ex girfriend that discovered was a part of Yamcha's plan. She is a friend of Bulma.

Guldo-IQ:107 The smallest member of the Ginyu Force, a group in kindergarten that bullies people and serve Frieza. He is constantly teased by the others, much like Tarble ised to be teased. He is also the weakest member.

Ginyu-IQ:116 The leader of the Ginyu Force, a group in kindergarten that bullies people and serve Frieza.

Reccome-IQ:87 A dumb talking member of the Ginyu Force, a group in kindergarten that bullies people and serve Frieza.

Jeice-IQ:114 A member of the Ginyu Force, a group in kindergarten that bullies people and serve Frieza. He has an Australian accent.

Burter-IQ:115 A member of the Ginyu Force, a group in kindergarten that bullies people and serve Frieza.

Oolong-IQ:101

Zangya-IQ:143 The ex-girlfriend of Krillin. She isn't Bulma's friend nor her enemy. She usually spends her time crushing on Bojack.

Maron-IQ:111 Maron is the rival (Not really) of Bulma. She is very stupid and doesn't look as good as Bulma. She hates Bulma because she is smarter, has more friends, and prettier. She has a boyfriend named 17. She bluffs/brags about most things.

Jessica-IQ:122 A goon of Maron. She doesn't hate the Z Fighters but she dislikes them for Maron

Carrie-IQ:119 Another goon of Maron. She's a faker when it comes to friends but she hates the Z fighters

Chiaotzu IQ:99- A child mime thing that is Tien's best friend. He is overly childish and doesn't get most things.

Buu-IQ:20 Buu is a bully who usually takes people's food during lunch time. If he gets angry he will turn you into food. He is very childish and happy most times.

Hercule-IQ:113 A child prodigy and former winner of the recent Junior Martial Arts World Tournament (Now Celeria holds the title) Everybody loves him, but he is a big fat liar. He even claimed to defeat the leprechauns when the Z fighters did it.

Caroni-IQ:121One on Hercule's top partners that devotes his life to Hercule

Piroshki-IQ:123 One on Hercule's top partners that devotes his life to Hercule

Yamcha-IQ:84 Yamcha is weak, but he has a player personality. He flirts constantly with girls. He is jealous of Vegeta, 17, and Taleem. He had a bunch of ex-girlfriends since preschool. He tries to get Bulma, Mai, and Maron to be his girlfriends (Too bad they all have strong boyfriends). He had a career in the Little League Baseball team, but he failed and became a deadbeat douchebag.

More to come!

Chapter 3: A Day of Madness!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! Especially GT (I hate GT!)

Chapter 2: A Day of Madness

I would like to say a few things about this story...(Don't worry, it's not bad!)

1) With Tights, I didn't want to say it yet, but people are concerned about her being a pedophile. She is not one. I was about to mention this in the story, but I didn't want people getting the wrong picture. Tights is slowly getting the mentality of a 7 year old. It just takes time. I'm not going to give her a boyfriend, until she's completely (mentally) a 7 year old. Thanks for your concern, though :)

2) Thank you all for pointing out the mistakes I made with Turles. At first i'm like 'OMG! I can't believe I just did Turles like that!' and the internet wasn't working right and if it was, I would've fixed it sooner, so thx!

That's about it, so enjoy this chapter!

It was the next day and everyone was working on an assignment.

"After this, I'll give you your homework and then, you'll work on your show and tell project." King Vegeta said.

Everyone groaned.

Just then, the speaker went on. "Cell and Bulma, please report to the principal's office,"

"Ooooooooo...you're in trouble!" Frieza said.

Bulma glared at him and Cell blasted him from behind.

At recess, everyone was silent. Cell and Bulma were still gone.

"I wonder why Cell and Bulma went to the office..." Chi-Chi said.

"Maybe, they did something wrong..." Krillin said.

"If anything happens to Bulma, then I'll rip the principal's throat off!" Vegeta said.

Just then, Bulma and Cell came back with frowns on their faces.

Vegeta rushed up to Bulma.

"What happened?! Did he hurt you?!" Vegeta screamed.

Bulma said, "We got signed up for the Gifted Academy,"

"What does that mean?" Goku asked.

"It means that they'll have to move to a diferent school, because of their high IQ and their understanding to Earth itself." Celeria said.

"*cough* NERD *cough*" Frieza said as his friends snickered

Vegeta immediatley turned Super Saiyan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Frieza screamed while running away.

"So, today's our last day here..." Cell said.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "This. Is. War!" he said.

The principal was working on some assignments.

The first graders walked in the office.

"Why aren't you at recess?!" The principal demanded.

"Why are you sending Cell and Bulma to a different school?!" Goku demanded.

"It's not me, it's the government," The principal said.

"What do you mean, Buttstinger!" Vegeta yelled

"It's Blutzinger! The government noticed the high IQs of Bulma and Cell. It's the highest in the world. They wanted them to go to a gifted school, so they can learn more," Mr. Blutzinger said.

Tarble said, "Is there anyway to prevent this?!"

Blutzinger said, "Nope! Sorry!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "We'll see..."

All the first graders backed away slowly out the door.

"What a strange group..." Blutzinger said.

Meanwhile, the kids were planning to do some evil stuff to the principal.

"We gotta prank him into submission!" Piccolo said.

"How are we going to prank him?" Cell asked.

"We have to go to the Master of Pranks," Turles said.

Behind a tree at the playground...

"So...you want to prank the principal..." Frieza said.

"Yep!" Goku said.

"You're not going to use me that easily!" Frieza said.

Bulma handed Frieza a box.

Frieza unwrapped it and gasped.

"A 'no homework pass'?!" Frieza gasped.

Bulma nodded.

"Ok, I'll help you!" Frieza said.

They nodded as they shook on it.

Act I

Blutzinger just got done talking to a troublemaker named Cui.

'He's not a scary as that purple cat kid with the bunny ears.. (Bills)' the principal thought.

He just shipped Bulma's and Cell's report card from Kindergarten.

'I can't wait to make money off of them!' he thought.

Just then, he opened the door and a bucket of bleach came falling on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed while some got in his eyes.

A secretary was walking with a cart, and Blutzinger slipped on the bleach and fell in the cart. The secretary was shocked and pushed the cart away from her. Blutzinger screamed while being pushed through the halls.

Meanwhile, the first graders snickered while Blutzinger crashed into the garbage

"Ugghh..." He groaned.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all laughed.

The Vice principal saw what happened and confronted them.

"You all have detention for a month!" she yelled.

"Awww man!" They all yelled.

Act II

The principal was driving home, covered in bleach and trash.

"Stupid kids..." He muttered.

Just then, Goku's face appeared on the front window, blocking Blutzinger's view.

Goku smiled and said, "Hi, Buttstinger!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed while spinning out of control.

The car spinned in circles and fell off a ridge.

Goku flew off of the window while the car was falling down.

The car fell into the ocean as the water gave a big splash.

"Yaaaay!" Everyone cheered while giving each other hi-fives.

Nothing came out of the ocean.

"..."

Everyone quickly left the scene.

The Next Day...

King Vegeta looked suspiciously at the kids

"Where were you after recess?" He asked.

Everyone was silent.

King Vegeta slapped his forehead, "Nevermind..." he groaned

The speaker announced, "Bulma and Cell, come to the principal's office,"

Bulma and Cell hastily went to the office.

A couple minutes later, Bulma and Cell had smiles on their face.

"What happened?" Tights asked.

"We don't have to go to the gifted school!" Bulma said.

Everyone cheered.

"But, we do have to take a special class with Professor Bardock every day," Cell said.

Everyone nodded in acceptment.

"There's only one thing we need to do to make sure Bulma never goes to that horrid school..." Vegeta said.

A while later...

The Academy burned as it was on fire and children ran out screaming with adults.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Vegeta laughed.

Bulma glared at him, "Did you have to blast the school...?"

Vegeta nodded as he said, "Yes because it's fun!"

"Vegeta Ouji!" King Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta and Bulma turned to the voice of King Vegeta.

"Come here this instant!" He yelled.

"RUN!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta blasted off, with King Vegeta chasing them.

Next Time- Revenge in Detention

Chapter 4: Revenge in Detention

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! Especially GT (I hate GT!)

Chapter 3: Revenge in Detention

The next day, King Vegeta walked tiredly into the classroom.

"What happened?" asked Chi-Chi

"I flew around the world all night chasing after Vegeta and Bulma." King Vegeta said

"You shouldn't have done that..." Goku said.

"Why?" asked King Vegeta

"One time me and Vegeta were playing tag and I flew around the world ten times for me to catch him" Goku said

Just then, Vegeta walked in with Bulma, "Hi Father!" Vegeta said.

"I'm too tired to punish you..." King Vegeta said.

The bell rung as everyone came in and took their seats.

"Today *yawn* today we're going to work on *yawn* ...nevermind, we're just going to watch the news..." King Vegeta said.

The class cheered as King Vegeta turned on the news on the SmartBoard and fell asleep on his desk.

News-

"This is Barbra and Bob on the news! Today we just discovered the burned Academy in West City. It is mystery of how the Academy burned. But, we do have footage.."

Video-

"Final...FLASSSHHH!" A voice said as it blasted the school.

The school immediately caught on fire and the alarm went off.

The Academy burned as it was on fire and children ran out screaming with adults.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" the voice laughed.

End Video-

"We have a suspect on who did it.. here's the picture"

*Insert drawing of Yamcha*

"If you see this person, call 911 right now,"

End News-

Everyone stared at Yamcha.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Yamcha said.

Just then, the cops busted in.

"Yamcha come with us, please!" one officer said.

"I didn't do anything!" Yamcha yelled, "Don't take me to jail!"

"We're not taking you to jail...that's for teenagers. We're just going to put you in detention for the next two months." The officer said.

Yamcha yelled, "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" as he was dragged away.

"Who called the cops?" Bulma asked.

Everyone looked at Goku, who had a phone in his hand.

"They said to call 911.." Goku said.

Everyone slapped their foreheads as they shook their heads.

"Idiot..." They all muttered.

The bell rung as it was P.E.

They all ran to the Gym as they got ready for their game.

"Today, we're going to play dodgeball against the second graders," M. Houghton said.

The second graders walked in as they saw the first graders.

"It's the kindergarteners from last year!" One kid yelled as they screamed and tried to run away.

The doors were locked as they pounded on them.

"Fire!" Mr. Houghton yelled as the first graders threw their dodgeballs at the second graders.

It took out the second graders all at once and they flew to the wall and crashed against it.

"First graders win!" Mr. Houghton said.

They had to take all the second graders to the hospital.

It was now, science class, and Bulma and Cell were gone to Bardock's class.

King Vegeta said, "Today *yawn* we're going to *yawn* work on science projects *yawn* for the science fair next month"

King Vegeta banged his head on his desk, falling asleep.

Chi-Chi said, "Goku, you're going to be my partner,"

Goku said, "When is lunch time?"

Vegeta said, "F***! When is Bulma when you need her!" as he was walking out of the classroom.

"Isn't anybody going to stop him!?" Maron said.

18 said, "Oh please, you're just jealous that 17 doesn't come running for you,"

Maron glared at her, "At least i'm not a robot!"

Celeria said, "She isn't one, she's an android. She used to be human but-"

"NERD!" shouted Frieza.

Turles said, "Why don't pick on someone your own size?!"

Krillin said, "She's only 5, why don't you do Bulma like that?"

Frieza said, "It's normal with Bulma, she's a genius! Also she scares me, but Celeria is a nerd monkey that doesn't deserve to be smart. She also corrects people all the time,"

Chi-Chi banged Frieza's head with a pan, "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Taleem said, "I have an idea. Why don't we tell Vegeta?"

Frieza paled, "No!"

Everyone nodded their heads as they waited for Vegeta to come back.

At Bardock's Lab Class...

Bulma and Cell were in a class full of geniuses in the fifth grade. The highest IQ of the fifth graders were 209.

"Ok, this question is pretty hard...'One day a person went to a horse racing area, Instead of counting the number of horses and humans, He instead counted 74 heads and 196 legs. Yet he knew the number of humans and horses there. How did he do it, and how many horses and humans are there?' " Bardock said.

Bulma immediately raised her hand.

"Yes, Bulma?" Bardock asked.

"The answer is 24 horses and 50 humans because HM + HR = 74 2HM + 4HR = 196 (2HM + 4HR) - (2 HM + 2HR) 196- 148 2HR = 48 HR = 24 HM + (24) = 74 HM = 74 - 24 HM = 50 So, the solution is 24 horses and 50 humans."Bulma said.

Bardock was shocked, "That's correct," he said.

The whole class clapped while Bulma bowed.

Cell gritted his teeth. He was the genius! Not her!

'She truly is a genius' Bardock thought, 'She answered that question the moment I gave them the problem.'

Just then, Vegeta blasted the door open.

"Vegeta Ouji Jr.! What has gotten into you?!" Bardock asked.

Vegeta ignored Bardock and said, "Bardock, I'll be taking Bulma to help me with my science project," he said as he threw Bulma over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" Bulma demanded, flailing her arms.

"Time to go, girl," Vegeta said while carrying her out of the door.

While in the hallway, Bulma was screaming at Vegeta.

"You just embarrassed me infront of everyone!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta said, It's not the end of the world..."

Bulma said, "You just blasted the f****** door open!" and started crying.

Vegeta rolled his eyes while setting her down.

'She can be so over dramatic sometimes' He thought.

"You worry too much," he said as he gave her a Veggie Hug™

Bulma sighed and Veggie Hugged™ him back.

Back in King Vegeta's class..

King Vegeta was asleep, and everyone was doing their own things.

"So..your name is Celeria.." Turles said.

Celeria blushed as she said, "Yea..you're Turles right..that's a great name.."

Turles said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out soon.."

Celeria said, "How long is soon?"

Turles said, "Your brother said when you're six, so I guess next summer,"

Celeria smiled as she said, "Ok,"

Meanwhile, Goku and Chi-Chi were working on their project.

"Goku hand me the screwdriver" Chi-Chi said

Goku handed her a wrench.

"Goku! That's not a screwdriver!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Goku handed her some nails

"GOKU! CAN'T YOU GET ANY STUPIDER!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Goku said, "I don't know Chi-Chi, please don't yell at me!"

Chi-Chi sighed and said, "You're lucky you're cute!"

Vegeta then blasted the door open and walked in with Bulma.

"I...The Prince of All Saiyans...will have no challenge of winning the science fair!" Vegeta yelled.

Everyone just looked at Vegeta and rolled their eyes.

The bell rung as everyone left the class to go to recess/lunch.

At Lunch-

Kids were eating, while other kids were talking.

Goku had trays of food in his hands.

"Do you always eat like that?" Taleem asked.

"Yep!" Goku said.

Piccolo was drinking water, "I heard that the principal's dead," He said.

Vegeta snickered, "He drowned in the ocean, what else?"

Frieza said, "It was soo funny when his car spun out of control."

Cell said, "Yea and when he screamed, "

Celeria said, "That was pretty funny,"

Just then, a fourth grader threw a sandwich at Bills.

Bills looked extremely agitated.

"Ha ha!" The fourth grader laughed with his friends.

"Uh, oh" Bulma said.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bills yelled as he threw a plastic knife at the fourth grader.

Because of Bills' strength and force, the knife sliced through the poor fourth grader's neck.

The fourth grader spurted out blood and dropped dead.

Everyone was silent.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frieza laughed.

The last minutes of school...

Everyone was anticipated for school to be over. King Vegeta was asleep and the bell finally rung.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed King Vegeta as everyone ran out of the classroom.

Everyone was about to exit the school, until...

"HOLD IT!" a voice said.

"Mr. Buttstinger?!" Everyone yelled.

"It's Blutzinger! And all of you are sentenced to detention!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"Go to the detention room!" Blutzinger yelled.

Later at Detention...

"How did you even survive?!" Piccolo yelled.

Blutzinger said, "It was yesterday night..."

Flashback-

Blutzinger was drowning in the ocean.

"Help! Help!" Blutzinger tried to shout

All he saw was the first graders running.

Just then a heroic voice said, "I save you!"

He was then carried off by..

End Flashback-

"-Superman..." Goku finished with dislike.

Superman appeared as he said, "Yep..it's me!"

Goku said, "I always didn't like you.."

"Because of our fan's constant arguing about who's more powerful?' Superman said.

"Exactly and everyone knows that I'm more powerful!" Goku said.

Superman narrowed his eyes, "No, I'm more powerful!"

"Oh yeah? Well can you stand this...Haa!" Golu yelled as he turned SSG.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the light.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAA! screamed Goku as he blasted Superman.

Superman got blasted to oblivion as all left was some burned ash.

"No! Superman!" Blutzinger yelled.

Everyone hi fived each other and cheered.

Mr. Blutzinger cried for a bit, while everyone was in a awkward silence.

Mr. Blutzinger stopped crying and said, "You...you...you hooligans killed my hero! You all have 3 hours of detention!"

Everyone gasped.

One hour later...

Everyone was sitting in desks bored.

Mr. Blutzinger was watching them like a hawk.

Goku passed a note to Vegeta.

Vegeta opened it and had to maintain himself from laughing.

Mr. Blutzinger walked up to Vegeta's desk and snatched the note. He opened it and gasped.

It was a picture of himself with a needle stinging a butt for a head.

"Who did this?!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

Nobody answered.

Blutzinger said, "Ok...I guess you have one extra hour of detention!"

Everyone groaned.

Just then, Yamcha was carried in by police officers.

"He needs to be here for five hours," One Officer said.

Mr. Blutzinger sighed as he nodded.

The police officers set Yamcha in a desk and walked out.

Vegeta then looked at Bulma. She had a blank look on her face. He reached up to poke her and gasped. His hands went right through her. Then he noticed it was a hologram. Vegeta looked at Tights. She was a hologram too. He then found a note on his desk. It said-

Dear Veggie,

Tights and I are currently on the roof, trying to break us out. If you have any questions, save 'em.

-Bulma

Vegeta then looked at the ceiling. With his sensitive hearing, he could hear footsteps.

On The Roof-

Tights and Bulma were busy working on the roof.

"Tights! Hand me my laser," Bulma commanded.

Tights handed her a ki gun.

Bulma was shocked, "Tights! How could you not know what my laser is?"

Tights said, "I don't know..my brain feels like it's shrinking.."

Bulma thought for a second and said, "We gotta go to my lab later to figure it out.."

Bulma then made a big hole with her laser.

In Detention...

Mr. Blutzinger was busy scolding the kids.

"And you should never blah blah blah blah!" He scolded.

"This is boring!" Taleem yelled.

"One extra hour of detention!" Blutzinger yelled.

Everyone groaned.

That's when a piece of ceiling that looked like a circle, landed on Blutzinger.

Blutzinger fell, unconscious.

"Oops.." Bulma said.

Tights then said, "Fly out of this hole, so we can get out of here!"

Everyone quickly escaped out of the classroom.

Vegeta was the last one to get out. Before he left, he looked at the unconscious principal. He then had a evil smirk on his face.

Epilogue-

Blutzinger woke up, and groaned. He had a bad headache and his back hurt. He stood up and saw the hole on the ceiling and the piece of ceiling on the ground. He walked to the boys bathroom and looked in the mirror. He gasped. On his face, was lots of profanity and indecent things written on him with permanent marker. And on his forehead, was the words:

Principal Buttstinger

\- Vegeta

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Next Time- The Labor Day Parade

Chapter 5: Labor Day Parade

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! Especially GT (I hate GT!)

Chapter 4: The Labor Day Parade

1) I am NOT going to put Yuji in this fic. Your grammar is poor and you didn't leave any details about this person. I already have enough people in this fic, did you even look at the character encyclopedia?! And that was only for the kids! I didn't even get to the adults and teens yet. Sorry, but I have no time in this fic for an extra person. I already have to fill in time for Taleem, Tights, and Celeria!

2) I wish Yamcha would just die forever XD! But, that means Yamcha fangirls will protest and this fic won't be as funny without Yamcha bashing.

3) Check out RasenKamehameha and I's forum, Pairing Avengers. It's about people protesting against T/P couple pairing. If you hate T/P and if you want to speak your opinion, check it out!

It was the first Monday of September (Known as Labor Day) and everyone was preparing for the parade. They were all at Bulma's treehouse (Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, Piccolo, Tarble, Celeria, Turles, Frieza, Brolly, 18, 17, Mai, Taleem, Tights, Cell, and Krillin)

Bulma was analyzing Tights' brain.

"It seems like your brain is getting smaller because of the effects of the ray.." Bulma said.

"What does that mean?" asked Tights.

"It means you're not only in the form of a 7 year old, you're also getting the brain of one," Bulma said.

"So i'm going to forget that I was a 19 year old?!" Tights yelled.

Bulma nodded.

"How long do I have?" asked Tights.

"According to my calculations, about two weeks," Bulma said.

Tights gasped, "No! I don't wanna be a 7 year old!" yelled Tights.

"You are one idiot..." Frieza said.

"Don't you get it?!" yelled Bulma. "Her career might be ruined! She has to do this all over again for the next 12 years and it's all my fault!" Bulma yelled while crying.

Tights cried as she said, "It's ok...it was an accident,"

Chi-Chi cried as she said, "It's so sad!"

Mai cried as she said, "I feel sorry for you!"

Goku cried as he said, "And I didn't get any cookies!"

18 said, "I don't really care,"

Frieza was in an awkward situation as all the girls and Goku were crying.

Vegeta punched Frieza while saying, "Now look what you've done! You made Bulma cry!"

"Oww..." said Frieza.

Celeria said, "He was so mean, that he called me a nerd monkey that doesn't deserve to be smart!"

Vegeta glared at Frieza, "First you hurt my girlfriend, now you hurt my little sister...AAAAHHH!" Vegeta yelled while turning SSJ2.

Frieza shook as he said, "Have m-mercy on m-me..."

Vegeta punched Frieza out of the treehouse and charged after him, "I'm not through with you!" he yelled.

Everyone calmed down as Tights said, "It's ok...at least I'll be able to live my childhood with my sister..."

Bulma and Tights hugged as the girls and Goku said, "Aww..."

Vegeta came back with Frieza twisted in a pretzel.

"That's what you get!" Vegeta said.

One Hour Later...

Everyone was at Main Street preparing the floats. Football season was the weekend after Labor day, so the football and cheerleading teams of North High Elementary are having their own float.

"Get on your uniforms for the parade!" Coach Johnson yelled.

"GIRLS! I JUST GOT DIVORCED OVER THE SUMMER SO I'M GOING TO BE A LOT LOUDER!" Mrs-I mean Ms. Heath said.

"No wonder she got divorced.." Bulma said.

"I can't imagine a person even louder than her," Chi-Chi said.

Everyone looked at Chi-Chi.

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"...nothing..." Everyone said.

Yamcha showed up.

"BOO!" Kids yelled as they threw mouthpieces at him.

"Coach, I forgot my uniform! Can you lend me another..." Yamcha asked.

"We don't have no more, but we do have a solution.." Coach Johnson said.

A few minutes later..

Everyone was cracking up laughing at Yamcha in a cheerleading suit.

"HA! GAY!" Cell yelled.

"The weakling's really stupid for putting on a girl's outfit!" Vegeta snickered.

"Ok, we're going to start doing our drill while we walk through the streets in the parade." Coach Johnson said.

The parade's about to start in a few minutes and everyone got into position.

That's when South High Elementary started talking.

"Hello Johnson.." Coach Barth said with distaste. (The South High Elementary football coach)

"Hello Barf, oops I mean Barth" Coach Johnson said sarcastically.

"You know, my football team has gotten a lot better," Barth said.

"Oh, you mean from last year in which we beat you in the championship," Johnson said.

"Oh, you mean when we win this year," Barth said.

While the coaches were arguing, South High's students (Android 13, Android 14, Android 19, Android 15, and Janemba) walked toward the Z Fighters.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Short Boy and Dumb Kid," Android 13 said.

Chi-Chi and Bulma walked up to 13.

"Don't you be talking about our boyfriends like that!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"I bet you wish you could be them!" Bulma said.

"Well, aren't you a fiery one, sugar," 13 flirted with Bulma.

Vegeta tackled 13 and started kicking his a**.

"You motherf****** son of a b****! I should kill your a**!" Vegeta screamed while shoving his head to the ground.

Goku and Piccolo pulled Vegeta off of 13.

13 got up and dusted himself, "No worries, we got a new player,"

"Who is it?" Krillin asked.

Just then, Hatchiyack walked up to them.

"Meet, Hatchiyack," 19 said.

"SAIYAN!" Hatchiyack screamed.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed angrily.

They started fighting and screaming.

Just then, the parade started and everyone got into positions

The crowd started to cheer as the floats start driving and the band started playing. People started laughing as they saw Yamcha in a cheer outfit.

"GAY!" One man shouted at Yamcha.

Celeria looked at Yamcha and tugged King Vegeta's cape.

"Yes, Princess?" King Vegeta said.

"Daddy, why the ugly guy is in a dress?" Celeria asked.

King Vegeta gasped as he looked at Yamcha and covered Celeria's eyes.

Yamcha was ashamed as everyone laughed at him, 'Oh well, I still look hot..right?' Yamcha thought

The South High kids were right behind North High and they snickered as they threw a banana in front of Yamcha.

Yamcha slipped on the banana and crashed behind the band, which caused the band fall over, while the floats stopped, which caused everybody to crash against each other.

Vegeta got up and growled at the laughing South High students.

The Z Fighters got up and powered up.

"Haa!" yelled Goku and Vegeta as they turned SSJ.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Frieza as he ran away.

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Brolly charged at the South High students.

They started punching and blasting each other while the cheerleaders were in a cheer-off.

Vegeta kicked 13 to the side and prepared his attack.

"FINAL..-"

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" yelled three voices.

"Principal Buttstinger?!" The North High students yelled.

"Principal Snotbooger?!" The South High students yelled.

"Mayor Farthead?!" the adults yelled.

"It's Blutzinger!" Blutzinger yelled.

"It's Snootburger!" Snootburger yelled.

"For the five millionth time, it's Fertheed!" The Mayor yelled.

"My spleen!" yelled Yamcha.

"You kids destroyed the whole parade!" Blutzinger yelled.

The kids and adults snickered as they saw Mr. Buttstinger written on Blutzinger's forehead.

"STOP LAUGHING!" yelled Blutzinger.

"Ow..my head...somebody...help.." Yamcha moaned.

"And you!" Blutzinger spat at Vegeta. "You ruined my reputation!"

"As it wasn't ruined before," Vegeta said.

King Vegeta chuckled as he said, "That's my boy!"

"All of you are sentenced to community service!" the Mayor yelled at the kids.

"What do you mean?!" Bulma asked.

All three chuckled as they prepared to punish them...

Next Time- Is it Illegal to Hit an Old Person?

Chapter 6: Is it Illegal to Hit an Old Person?

Disclaimer: I wouldn't own GT even if I was paid 1,000,000 dollars XD!

Chapter 5: Is it Illegal to Hit an Old Person?

Things were going bad for the chibis. It was a week later, and the first football practice was cancelled because they had to do community service, taking care of old nagging people at the retirement home. Luckily, The South High students have to work in a smelly old barn, so that's a little better than a retirement home...right?!

"Give me my prune juice!" Harold the old man yelled.

Vegeta glared at the old man and said, "You can walk, get it yourself!"

Loraine, Harold's wife said, "Be nice Harold,"

"SHUT UP LORAINE!" Harold yelled while smacking her.

The chibis were shocked at how abusive Harold can be.

"Now give me my prune juice!" Harold yelled.

Chi-Chi handed Harold the juice.

"About time!" Harold yelled as he drunk it up.

Bulma came in with Mr. Morris.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME THE F*** OUT!" Mr. Morris screamed in his wheelchair.

Goku held him down as Piccolo stuck a needle in his head.

Mr. Morris instantly fell asleep.

"Phew.." Everyone sighed.

"Where's my dinner!" yelled Harold.

Frieza said, "Will you just shut up!"

Harold said, "You can kiss my big, fat a** and suck my wrinkily c-"

"Harold, can you please stop!" Loraine said.

Harold said, "I never cared about you! I cheated on you for years now!"

Loraine ran outside crying.

"I can't believe they skipped practice for this!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah! I really wanted to show-off against Maron, and conquer the team, so I can be captain! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bulma laughed maniacally.

Everyone started at her weirdly.

Vegeta looked at her fondly.

"How can you stand her?!" Krillin said.

"How can you stand Robot Girl?!" Vegeta countered.

"...Good point!" Krillin said.

Yamcha came in the room with his maid outfit on.

Everyone busted out laughing.

"Why do I have to wear a maid outfit?" Yamcha asked.

Piccolo said, "The old man wanted one of us to wear it, so we chose you,"

Harold said, "Now who's going to massage my feet?!"

Everyone looked at Yamcha.

Meanwhile...

Tarble, Celeria, Turles, Gure, Tights, and Zarbon were planning to break the chibis out of there.

Tarble said, "So we push the old people out of they way and make Goku and the others fly through the doors."

Tights said, "Who's going to take the blame?"

Everyone paused for a moment."Yamcha!" Everyone said.

While they were getting ready, Zarbon walked up to Tights.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about you forgetting everything in a week," Zarbon said.

"It's okay, Zarbon...it's not your fault." Tights said.

"And I was wondering when you are mentally a 7 year old...if you wanted to go out..." Zarbon said blushing.

Tights said, "I don't feel anything for you, since I'm mentally a 19 year old, but I'll see when I lose my mentallity."

Zarbon nodded as they prepared for the break out.

Meanwhile...

Old Lady Hatchet was pinching Vegeta's cheeks, "You are too cute!" she said while stretching his cheeks.

"Woman! Stop pinching my cheeks!" Vegeta yelled.

"He's right!" Old Lady Andrea said. "Cause he's MY man!"

"What?!" Vegeta yelled

"No he's MINE!" One lady said.

"No, he's MINE!" Another said.

They started fighting over him and crowding him out

"I'm already taken!" Vegeta yelled.

They ignored him and kept on crowding him.

"HELP!" He screamed. He wouldn't ordinarly call for help, but he doesn't know how to deal with old ladies fighting over him.

Just then, Bulma walked in, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" she yelled.

The old ladies didn't move.

Bulma took out her hologram and set it to 'Vegeta'. She blasted it and the hologram spoke

"Hey ladies, I'm Vegeta!"

The old ladies stopped and ran towards the hologram.

"Soo handsome.." one lady said.

Bulma helped Vegeta up, "Are you ok?" she asked.

Vegeta dusted himself, "Of course I am!" he said stubbornly.

Meanwhile...

BROLLY AND HATCHIYACK BEST FRIENDS!

Brolly screamed, "KAKARROT!" as he blasted some buildings.

Hatchiyack screamed, "SAIYAN!" as he killed many people.

THEY BOTH LIKE TO KILL EVERYONE AND...STUFF!

Brolly and Hatchiyack hi fived as they destroyed the city.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed people as they ran away.

"Not so fast!" a voice said.

"HERCULE!" Lots of people cheered.

Hercule stood proud and mighty as he posed, "I will defeat you!" he said.

BROLLY AND HATCHIYACK VS. HERCULE!

Brolly grabbed Hercule as he said, "KAKARROT!"

Hercule struggled as he said, "W-what are you doing to me?!"

Hatchiyack punched Hercule as Brolly was holding Hercule.

"SAIYAN!" screamed Hatchiyack as he continuously punched Hercule.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hercule as he was punched to oblivion.

BROLLY AND HATCHIYACK BEATING UP HERCULE!...BEST FRIENDS!

Meanwhile...

"...And that was the time I got rid of my foot mole shaped like Barack Obama," Herold concluded to the traumatized children.

Cell shivered, "So...scary..." he said.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Bulma said.

Goku said, "Do you still have that mole?"

Harold nodded, "It's in my bag, let me get it."

That's when Chi-Chi had enough. She ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Vegeta walked in, "Why is everyone looking f***ed up?" He asked.

"Harold yelled, "Servant Boy! Give me my prune juice!"

That's when Vegeta had enough. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he turned SSJ3.

He ran to the old man and started hitting him. "I'M PRINCE VEGETA! NOT A LOWLY 3RD CLASS SERVANT! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He screamed as he punched him.

Everyone was in shock that Vegeta actually hit an old person.

"Go Vegeta! Kill him!" Goku and Bulma cheered.

Chi-Chi smacked her head. 'Another illegal thing we did...' she thought

Just then the police were outside, "COME OUT AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Goku screamed, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Just then, a hole busted through the ceiling

"Come on!" Tarble shouted.

They went out of the hole, and left.

The police busted in, "Who did all of this?!"

All the old people pointed at Yamcha.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

The police dragged Yamcha out as he screamed, "I DON'T WANNA GO TO DETENTION!"

Later...

"Uggh..."moaned Hercule as he woke up.

All the chibis were there and the doctor said, "Good you're awake!"

"What happened?" Hercule asked.

"You almost got killed by Hatchiyack and Brolly," 17 said.

"Me and Vegeta fused and knocked them out!" Goku said.

Vegeta scowled, "I said that we'll never fuse again, did you hear me the first time?!"

Flashback-

Vegeta and Goku separated as they entered his body.

"Thank God! I felt like an idiot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well...I...felt ...like...a...I don't know!" Goku responded.

"We're never going to do that again!" Vegeta yelled.

"..." Goku said.

"Why didn't you say anything..." Vegeta said worriedly.

"Let's go Vegeta!" Goku said.

End Flashback-

Goku chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"At least everyone's ok!" Tien said.

News-

"This is Barbra and Bob on the news! We are here to tell you the devestating attack by two little kids!,"

Video-

Brolly screamed, "KAKARROT!" as he blasted some buildings.

Hatchiyack screamed, "SAIYAN!" as he killed many people.

Brolly and Hatchiyack hi fived as they destroyed the city.

End Video-

"Now over 300 people are killed and the city if over half destroyed," Barbra said.

"If any of you are willing to donate over 200,000,001 dollars call 1-800-90V-EGETA," Bob said.

End News-

Next Time- Saiyans Can Have Fevers Too!

Here's a preview for next chapter!

Preview-

"Ugh..." Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, Goku, Frieza, and Cell moaned.

"How did they get sick in the first place?!" Krillin asked.

Mai said, "I think they were at that retirement home for too long.."

Taleem said, "At least we get to do something in this chapter,"

"*cough* This isn't *cough* for your *cough* pleasure!" Vegeta moaned.

"Why me! *cough* *cough* *cough*" Bulma screamed.

"WHY AM I PURPLE?!" Piccolo screamed.

End Preview-

What will happen? Why is Piccolo purple?! Will they get better?! And WHY AM I ASKING QUESTIONS?! Find out on the next time of Dbz in Elementary School: First Grade! Make sure to review!

Chapter 7: Saiyans Can Have Fevers Too!

Disclaimer: Vegeta: Raise your hand if you like GT!

*No one raises hands*

*Yamcha raises hand*

Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!

*Yamcha gets blasted to HIFL*

Vegeta: Anyone else?!

*No one raises hands*

Vegeta: That's what I thought!

Chapter 6: Saiyans Can Have Fevers Too!

"Ugh..." Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, Goku, Frieza, and Cell moaned.

"How did they get sick in the first place?!" Krillin asked.

Mai said, "I think they were at that retirement home for too long.."

Taleem said, "At least we get to do something in this chapter,"

"*cough* This isn't *cough* for your *cough* pleasure!" Vegeta moaned.

"Why me! *cough* *cough* *cough*" Bulma screamed.

"WHY AM I PURPLE?!" Piccolo screamed.

Celeria looked on her computer, "You know how your blood is purple and stuff?"

Piccolo nodded.

"Because of your fever, the blood is rushing up to your face, making you purple," Celeria said.

"*cough* ..nerd...*cough*" Frieza moaned.

Celeria poked Frieza and he fell over, defeated.

"Then why am I purple everywhere?!" Piccolo screamed.

Celeria shrugged.

"You guys *cough* have to find some *cough* senzu beans!" Bulma said.

"About that..." Tarble said

Flashback-

Chibi Yajirobe held the pot of beans as he said, "No! These beans are mine!" as he started eating them all.

"Stop!" yelled Tarble.

"NO! These are MINE and nobody can stop me!" Yajirobe said as he brought the pot to his mouth.

"We need them!" Celeria yelled.

"What?" Yajirobe asked as he finished every single bean.

End Flashback-

"Uhh...Yajirobe ate them.." Taleem said.

"WHAT *COUGH*?!" Everyone yelled.

"All of our parents are gone too," Tarble

"Who leaves thirteen 7 year olds *cough* in a house *cough* to theirselves *cough*?!" Bulma demanded

Taleem shrugged.

"Well you have *cough* to take care *cough* of us until we get *cough* better!" Chi-Chi said.

"Now...make me *cough* pancakes!" Vegeta commanded.

"Why?" Mai asked.

Vegeta powered up a ki ball, "Now...make...me...pan...cakes!" he commanded.

Mai rushed to the kitchen to make pancakes.

"I'm hungry!" Goku whined.

"Too bad!" Vegeta said.

Mai handed him pancakes as he tasted it, "That is the worst pancake i've ever tasted!"

Mai rolled her eyes.

"Hi Z Losers" Raditz said with Nappa and Cooler coming in the room.

"What the *cough* h*** are you *cough* doing here?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Since you guys are sick, we get to "watch over" you *evil laugh* " Cooler said.

"Not *cough* if we *cough* can stop *cough* it!" Goku said.

"Ha! You're too sick, that you can't fight!" Nappa said.

"But we can!" Tarble, Celeria, Taleem, and Krillin said.

"You guys are weaklings! You can't fight!" Raditz said.

"Fusion...HA!" All four yelled.

"What the f***?!" Nappa yelled.

"Meet Celible!" Celible said.

"I'm Trillin!" Trillin said.

Everyone busted out laughing.

"What?!" Trilin said.

"That's what you can come up with?!" Piccolo said.

Raditz said,"Oh yeah..why are you-"

"I don't know!" Piccolo yelled.

"Now to defeat you!" Celible said.

"Galick Burst!" Celible yelled as it released it's attack.

Celible's attack blasted towards cooler and he swiped it away.

"You gotta do better than that!" Cooler said.

Celible smirked as it started to power up.

Frieza's eyes widened as he figured out what Celible was transforming into.

"AAAAAAA *cough* AAAAAAHHH *cough* HHHHHHH!" Frieza screamed as he weakly tried to move away.

"AAAHHH!" Celible yelled as it turned Super Saiyan.

Vegeta's eyes widened, 'How can Celible go Super if both of them can't even go super?!' He thought.

Celible smirked as it blasted toward Cooler.

Meanwhile, Trillin was battling Raditz.

"Ahh!" He yelled as he got punched by Raditz.

'Tag me! Tag me!" Nappa said

Raditz tagged Nappa in and they switched.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" Nappa yelled as he charged towards Triilin.

Meanwhile...

"Ugh..." moaned Yamcha as he rested at Master Roshi's house.

Master Roshi walked into the room as he said, 'I'm sorry Yamcha, but you can't live here no more,"

"Why *cough*?!" Yamcha demanded.

"I'm spending too much money on you. It's costing me my Playboy magazines," Master Roshi said.

"So you make *cough* Krillin stay, but you *cough* can't make *cough* me stay?!" Yamcha said.

"Well...he's stronger and everyone knows you don't get any stronger than you already are so..." Master Roshi said.

"I'm f****** sick! I can't leave!" Yamcha said.

"Get out of my house!" Master Roshi yelled.

Back to the awesome kids...

Cooler was down, and Raditz and Nappa was going against Trillin and Celible.

"Kill *cough* them!" Bulma and Chi-Chi cheered.

"Bets! Come got your bets!" Piccolo announced.

"Tag me!" Celible said. as Raditz was beating up Trillin.

Trillin barely tagged Celible as it jumped into the "ring" and started fighting Raditz.

"I bet $100 if Celible wins!" Cell said.

"Deal!" Frieza said.

"Round two!" Mai said.

Celible and Nappa charged at each other and sent a fury of punches as the kids cheered.

"Get them *cough* Celible!" Vegeta cheered.

Celible kicked Nappa as Raditz screamed, "TAG! TAG!"

Nappa was too late as he was knocked out by the final blow of Celible.

The kids screamed and cheered as Cell yelled, 'Give me my $100 Frieza!"

Celible and Trillin cornered Raditz as he tried to escape.

They both blasted Raditz as he lost consciousness

The kids cheered as the teens were thrown in the garbage.

Just the, all of their parents walked through the door.

The house was messed mix everywhere with three teenagers in the garbage. There was a WWE ring in the middle of the living room, and the furnature was broken.

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON?!" King Vegeta yelled.

"..."

"I JUST WANNA BE NORMAL!" Piccolo screamed as he turned a darker shade of purple.

Epilogue

Dende healed Piccolo last as his purpleness turned green.

"Yay! I'm green!" Piccolo cheered.

"Remember, never beat up people. Unless you're outside," Bardock scolded.

"At least I finally get some good pancakes," Vegeta said as Mrs. Briefs handed him a plate of pancakes.

"And I get food!" Goku said as he ate some chicken.

"I get to work on my latest invention!" Bulma said.

"And I get to hit people with my frying pan," Chi-Chi said.

"I get to finally fight!" Frieza said.

"I get to fly!" Cell said.

"There's only one thing that I don't get.." Taleem said.

"What?" asked Krillin.

"Where's Tights?" He asked.

At a hill somewhere..

Tights sat down on a hill. She had much to think about. It was a matter of time before she loses most of her mentality and memory.

"Are you ok?" Zarbon asked.

"Why do you always stalk me?!" Tights said.

Zarbon blushed as he said, "I don't know..."

Tights said, "Today's my last day as a mental 19 year old.."

Zarbon said, "You know, I'll still like you..."

Tights smiled, "You're a good kid.." she said as she hugged him.

Zarbon smiled and blushed as she hugged him, 'She actually hugged me!' He thought happily.

As Tights went home, she thought about what would happen tomorrow and what adventures she will have in the future..

Next Time: Science Disaster and Football Season

Chapter 8: Science Disaster and Football Season

Disclaimer: I no own DB/DBZ/ or (shudders) GT (Which is NOT canon, thank you very much!)

*Also, I will update regularly 1-3 chapters a week, if you're wondering when I will update. I'll probably ship next chapter next week or sometime this week.

*Also I'm sorry I didn't update in a while, but I just got Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z and it is AWESOME!

*Also THX FOR THE 50 REVIEWS! :D! The next goal is 75 :)

Table 1-

Vegeta Goku Chi-Chi Bulma Tarble Celeria Piccolo

Table 2-

Krillin 18 17 Taleem Mai Gure Tights

Table 3-

Frieza Brolly Cell Bojack Dodoria Zarbon Cui

Table 4-

Turles Bills Whis Tien Launch Princess Snake

Table 5-

Guldo Ginyu Reccome Jeice Burter Oolong

Table 6-

Zangya Maron Jessica Carrie Chiaotzu

Table 7-

Buu Hercule Caroni Piroshki

Table 8-

Yamcha

Chapter 7: Science Disaster and Football Season

It was one week later, and everyone got accustomed to Tight's 7 year old form and brain. She was still smart, it's just that she forgot about puberty, jobs, and adult things.

It was another chaotic day of school and everyone's doing their morning work (fooling around) before King Vegeta came in.

The kids were going crazy and doing whatever they wanted.

"Ready, Set, Hut!" yelled Vegeta as he passed the ball to 17.

"Go long!" shouted 17 as he threw the ball at Goku.

Goku caught it as he yelled, "Touchdown!"

"Touchdown dance!" yelled Krillin as they started dancing.

"Go pancakes! Go pancakes! Go pancakes!" chanted Vegeta.

The girls were just watching the boys go wild.

"Do they always do that?" asked Tights.

"Yup, every day when there's practice or a game," replied Bulma.

"They need to calm down before they hurt something or someone!" yelled Chi-Chi

"Oh, let them be boys," Mai said

Just then Goku yelled, "Go long!" and threw the football

The football smashed the widow and went into outer space.

"GOKU!" "KAKAROT!" Everyone yelled.

Just then, King Vegeta walked into the classroom.

Everyone quickly went to their seats and Vegeta covered the window with a plant.

"Ok class, today we're going to learn about math and stuff," King Vegeta said.

Bulma raised her hand, "Um..can I skip this since I'm too smart?"

Cell raised his hand, 'Me too!"

King Vegeta said, "No! I'll probably get sued!"

King Vegeta continued, "Now, this is how you carry numbers..."

Tights was boringly listening when she received a note.

She opened it and blushed. It was a note from Zarbon. It said:

Do you like me?

[] yes

[] no

[] maybe

Tights wrote on it and sent it back to Zarbon. He looked at it and blushed

'She likes me!' he thought happily. Finally after so long, she forgot she was a 19 year old, so he could make a move on her appropriately.

After math, it was reading class.

"Now, I want you to read this book, called ' Unhappy Endings to Fairy Tales,' and talk about it to your table group." King Vegeta said.

Everyone started talking.

"This is an awful book!" yelled Vegeta.

"Yes, it's horrible! How can Cinderella break the slipper and not get married?!" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi said, "I don't know..."

Goku said, "What does this say?'' as he pointed to a word

Vegeta looked at it, "That says 'I' Kakarot..."

Piccolo said, "Goku! Surely you can't be this dumb!"

Bulma sighed, "I guess I'll have to hack into his grades..again!"

King Vegeta said, "Ok, it's time for Lunch/Recess and Yamcha, you get Detention,"

"Why?!" asked Yamcha

"'Cause you suck so bad," he responded.

"TREATED!" Yelled Goku as King Vegeta hi fived Vegeta (Jr.)

Lunch Time-

Everyone was gossiping and talking about other people.

Goku entered the lunch table as he carried a pile of food.

"Goku! Make sure you don't choke!" yelled Chi-Chi

Goku shrugged and started eating.

Bulma uncapsuled Vegeta and her's lunch and handed Vegeta pancakes.

Vegeta's sulking face lit up as he saw his favorite food.

"Mine!" he yelled as he snatched the pancakes and started eating it.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

The principal entered the lunch room as he announced, "Children! I will be retiring soon-"

"YAY!" Everyone screamed. Even the teachers were cheering.

"SILENCE! Now, my wife will be the next principal." he finished.

Everyone was silent.

"Now...you can get back to eating," he said as he left.

"That f****** bas****!" Vegeta cursed.

Recess-

Maron walked up to Bulma with Carrie and Jessica.

"Hey Loser! I heard that your poor excuse of a boyfriend is dumping you. You must be feeling pitiful now," she said as she started laughing.

Bulma just looked at her, "No, he's not dumping me. I gave him pancakes today. He's not a poor excuse either, he's a real prince. Also I think that you're just jealous that I can naturally change my hair from blue to lavender and I have an IQ of nearly 1,000 and you have one of about 100. Also, you're not fooling anyone with your dyed up lavender hair. If you're trying to be like me (which is impossible) you should just give up. You have a nice boyfriend, loyal friends, and decent looks. Anyway, I gotta practice for cheerleading. I'll see you later, maybe" she said as she left.

"Burn!" Goku yelled.

Maron's fist clenched while she had gritted teeth.

Jessica looked worried, "Maron, are you-"

"Shut up," she gritted.

'I'll get her soon!' she thought

Chi-Chi looked at Bulma, "Well, you handled that easily,"

Bulma smiled, "It's not worth it anymore. She's not smart nor pretty enough to be my rival. Cell is a better rival than her,"

She looked at Vegeta, who was playing football from a distance.

"Now it's time to bug Vegeta," she said as she ran towards him.

"Go long!" yelled Vegeta as he prepared to throw the football. Just when he was about to, he was attacked (glomped) by Bulma.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He screamed while running away.

All the kids were laughing at Vegeta, who was turning Super Saiyan and trying to get Bulma's grip from him.

By the time Vegeta got Bulma off of him, recess was over.

"Bulma, I'm never speaking to you again!" Vegeta growled.

Bulma smiled and said, "Here, I got you something to forgive me by,"

She handed him her automatic Portable Pancake Maker.

Vegeta smirked and said, "Fine, I'm speaking to you again.."

Science-

It was Science class, and Professor Bardock was busy, so Bulma and Cell had to go to the basic class for right now.

"Now, you have to be careful with this material. It's extremely dangerous. If you touch it, you will die-KAKAROT!" yelled King Vegeta.

Goku had the liquid glass up to his mouth and was about to drink it.

Chi-Chi slapped the glass from his hands.

The liquid spilled and the floor dissolved from it's burning. The liquid burned the floor through barriers and basically went across the earth.

"..." Everyone was silent.

Later...

Everyone was working on their projects.

Zarbon looked at Tights. He asked her to be his partner and she happily agreed.

'She's so...pretty,' he thought.

He held Tights' hand. She looked at him and blushed.

"Tights..it would be an honor for you to be my girlfriend.." Zarbon said.

Tights thought for a moment. He was gorgeous and nice..so,why not?

Tights said, "Sure!" as she got back into doing their project.

Zarbon gave himself a wide smile, "I DID IT!" He screamed.

Everyone looked at him

"..."

"..."

"You were louder than Vegeta!" Krillin said.

18 slapped his bald head.

With Bulma and Vegeta-

Bulma mixed some water into some other unknown liquid.

Bulma said, "Vegeta, hand me the baking soda,"

Vegeta just stood there.

Bulma sighed while looking at him, "I said...give me the baking soda."

Vegeta smirked and said, "No,"

Bulma glared at him, "Fine! I'll get it myself!"

She tried to grab it, but Vegeta snatched it away from her.

"Vegeta! Give me it!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta stuck his tongue out.

Bulma tackled him while yelling, "GIVE IT TO ME!"

"NO!" He yelled back.

Everyone was staring at the fighting chibis.

While they were wrestling, they knocked down lots of projects and dangerous liquids.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed everyone as their projects were ruined.

King Vegeta yelled, "Stop! You're ruining all the projects!"

They ignored him as they started throwing stuff at each other.

They finally settled as Goku used IT to knock them out.

King Vegeta sighed as he said, "Why did I sign up for this...Oh yea, for the ten thousand dollars..."

Detention-

Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, Zarbon, and Yamcha were in detention.

King Vegeta scolded, "That's what you get for throwing dangerous things at each other (He glared at Bulma and Vegeta), breaking my window and floor (glares at Goku), screaming in class (glares at Zarbon), Not watching over Kakarot (Glares at Chi-Chi) and sucking so bad (Glares extra hard at Yamcha),"

Suddenly, the roof dropped down from the ceiling.

"What the f***?!" King Vegeta said

Bulma handed King Vegeta money, "Here's one thousand!" she yelled as they escaped.

After they left, King Vegeta looked at the money. He shrugged and walked away.

Just then, the principal walked through the door. He saw the mess and knew who done it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

At Tryouts-

Mr. Johnson saw all the chibis running to practice.

"About time you came!" he yelled.

"We're ready, Coach!" Vegeta said.

The girls were almost through with practice.

"We're here!" Chi-Chi said as she and Bulma walked towards Ms. Heath

"D***!" cursed Maron.

She expected them to not show up and steal the spotlight.

"ALRIGHT LADIES! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! LET'S GET THIS STARTED! Ms. Heath said.

"One, two, three, hut!" Krillin yelled as everyone started charging at each other.

Krillin yelled, "Go long!" as he threw the football.

It seemed perfect as Vegeta cought the ball and made a touchdown.

"TOUCHDOWN!" yelled Goku.

"Touchdown dance!" yelled Krillin as they started dancing.

"Go pancakes! Go pancakes! Go pancakes!" chanted Vegeta.

"Good Job!" shouted Coach Johnson, 'I decided who will be on my team and what positions!"

He handed everyone a piece of paper and every one read the names.

Football Team-

Captains-

Goku

Vegeta

Piccolo

Positions-

Krillin- Quarter Back

Vegeta-Running Back

Frieza- Wide Reciever

Brolly- Center

Tien- Guard

Goku- Wide Reciever

Taleem-Tight End

Ginyu -Guard

Cell-Tackle

Piccolo-Tackle

17- Running Back

Yamcha-Bench

"YAHOO! I got quarterback!" yelled Krillin as he jumped high in the air.

Yamcha complained, 'Why do I get to be bench again.."

"Cause you suck," the Coach said.

Meanwhile, the cheer tryouts were over.

"OK! I HAVE THESE PAPERS TO GIVE TO YOU!' She yelled.

Cheerleading Team-

Cheer Captains-

Bulma

Chi-Chi

18

Others-

Tights

Celeria

Jessica

Maron

Carrie

"YES! I'M CAPTAIN!" shouted Bulma.

Maron screamed and threw a tantrum.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" gloated Bulma in front of Maron, as she rubbed the paper (literally) in her face.

Everyone looked at her strangely

Vegeta looked at her fondly.

"How can you stand her?!" asked 17

"How can you stand hair-dye girl?!" countered Vegeta

"...Good point," said 17

Next Time- Yamcha's (Failed) Revenge

Chapter 9: Yamcha's (Failed) Revenge

Disclaimer: Goku: I'd rather go hungry for two weeks than own GT!

Vegeta: Yea right, Kakarot!

Goku: I'll show you!

*Five Minutes Later*

Goku stuffed his mouth with cake and ice cream as he cried, "Too long! Too long!"

Vegeta: *sweatdrop* Really? I expected better, Kakarot!

Chapter 8: Yamcha's (Failed) Revenge

Yamcha flew to the Kame House as he landed.

"Didn't I tell you to get out!" Master Roshi yelled.

"I just wanted to talk to Tien!" Yamcha protested.

It was Saturday and the team didn't have a game 'till next week. So, they had a final day off before the season "officially" began.

Tien came out of the Kame House, "What do you want, it's 6:00 A.M?!" he yelled.

Yamcha said, "I just wanted to know if you can train m-"

"No," Tien replied.

Yamcha whined, "But-"

"I'm not going to join you in your crazy shinanigans to get your ex-girlfriends back!" Tien said while slamming the door.

Yamcha said, "I'll just do this myself!" as he flew towards Princess Snake's house.

Meanwhile...

Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, and Chi-Chi opened the door and crept towards the monsters. They were at a sleepover at Vegeta's house.

Goku placed one of the monster's hands in warm water while, Vegeta drew inappropriate things on the others' forehead.

Just then, Goku was about to sneeze, "Ah...Ah...AH.."

"NO!" whispered Bulma

"AH-" Vegeta put his hand over Goku's mouth.

"Phew.." Everyone sighed

Vegeta uncovered Goku's mouth.

"ACHOO!" Goku sneezed all over the monsters.

But, it wasn't really monsters.

"Wha?" grumbled Raditz as he raised his head sleepily from his sleeping bag.

Nappa grumbled and raised his head, from his sleeping bag too.

And what they saw surprised them

They had snot covered all over them, and profanity all over their arms and face.

Raditz asked, "Why am I wet?"

Then, it clicked.

The chibis sensed it and backed away slowly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the fourteen year olds screamed.

"Code Red! Code Red!" Bulma screamed while the teenagers were chasing them.

"Why did you bring me here!" yelled Chi-Chi

Vegeta yelled, "Somebody do something!"

Goku quickly turned around and yelled, "SOLAR FLARE!"

Meanwhile...

Yamcha landed at Princess Snake's house and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?!" Princess Snake yelled.

"Babe, I wanted to apologize for the bad way I treated you...can you ever forgive me?" Yamcha asked.

"No," P.S said.

"What do you mean, no?!" Yamcha yelled.

Princess Snake flicked his forehead.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yamcha screamed while thrown back FAR away.

He landed in a unknown field.

"What happened?" he groaned.

A dinosaur appeared out of the rocks and roared.

"RRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!" (Translation: I hate people who suck)

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Yamcha as he ran away.

Meanwhile...

All four chibis busted into Celeria's room and ki locked the door.

Celeria woke up, "Why did you wake me.."she mumbled.

"We need your innocence to get us out of trouble!" Goku said.

"What's in it for me?!" Celeria asked.

"I'll invite you to dinner!" Bulma yelled quickly

"Deal!" Celeria agreed.

Just then, Nappa blasted the door open.

"*pant* Now...*pant* to kill you!" Raditz yelled.

Celeria took a deep breath before she yelled, "DADDY!"

King Vegeta appeared out of nowhere and asked, "What's wrong?!"

Celeria pointed to the teenagers as she said, "They threatened me!"

King Vegeta's eyes turned red as he slowly faced the pale-faced teens.

"YOU...MOTHER FU-"

12:00 am

Yamcha walked haggedly towards Zangya's place. He used to date her back in the summer, but he cheated on her and he became a deadbeat.

He knocked on the door and (tried) put on his best pity face.

Zangya came out and said, "What do you want, you bas****!"

"Babe, I wanted to apologize for the bad way I treated you...can you ever forgive me?" Yamcha asked.

"Too late!" Zangya said.

"W-what do you mean?!" Yamcha asked.

"I already have a boyfriend..oh Bojack!" Zangya called.

Bojack appeared out of the sky, "YAARG, I'M BOJACK THE PIRATE!"

Zangya asked, "You woudn't mind taking out the trash, would you?"

Bojack grabbed Yamcha by the neck and blasted him out of Zangya's property.

1:00 pm

Raditz and Nappa got punished for threatening little girls and disturbing King Vegeta at 6:00 am. The chibis were busy watching SpongeBob after pancakes.

"I love SpongeBob!" Goku said.

"He's a bad influence to kids our age!" Chi-Chi said.

"Why does he have such a high voice?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Because, it's funny!" Bulma said.

TV-

SpongeBob: Night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, night, na-na-na-na-night! NIGHT!

(Vegeta flinches from how loud SpongeBob was)

Squidward: WILL YOU PLEASE?! Here, [hands SpongeBob a bag of garbage] give me a moment's peace and take out the trash!

SpongeBob: All right! [takes bag from Squidward] Taking out the trash. Taking out the trash...at night. [stops at the door] You mean outside?

Squidward: That's where the dumpster is, yes.

SpongeBob: I don't know, Squidward, [leans face against window] it's kinda dark out there.

Squidward: But I thought you liked the night shift.

SpongeBob: You're right! [lifts bag over his head] For the Krusty Krab! [runs out of the building to the dumpster, screaming and panicking the whole way; reenters the building panting heavily. confidently] Piece of cake!

Vegeta snorted, "Oh, please! He was screaming like a f***** maniac!"

Meanwhile..

Yamcha arrived at Maron's not rich house. If he couldn't have his other ex girlfriends, then he would just have to get Maron and Bulma.

He knocked on the door and again (tried) put on his pity face. But, it wasn't Maron who opened the door, but 17.

"What do you want?!" 17 demanded.

"What are you doing in there!" Yamcha yelled.

"I got invited for brunch," 17 said.

"Um..can I talk to Maron?" Yamcha asked.

17 glared at him, "Why?!" he asked.

"Um...I wanted to..."

"What do you want!" Maron yelled while walking towards him.

Yamcha sucked up his fear and said, "I'll fight you, 17 for Maron!"

17 and Maron looked at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" They laughed.

Yamcha got mad and tried to punch 17.

Wrong move.

17 instantly caught Yamcha's fists.

"Ok, time to kill you.." 17 said as he crushed Yamcha's fists.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Meanwhile...

Squidward: Wait, if that was you on the phone and you on the bus, then who was flickering the lights?

[lights flicker on and off; SpongeBob, Squidward and the unnamed guy look over to see Nosferatu]

SpongeBob, Squidward &amp; The Unnamed Guy: Nosferatu!

Nosferatu: [smiles. light turns off]

End Episode-

"Finally! Now we can watch Dragon Ball Z!" Vegeta said as he changed the channel.

Just when it was about to show, someone knocked on the door.

Vegeta growled as he answered the door.

"What do you want?!" Vegeta yelled as he saw Yamcha.

Yamcha put on his pity face and-

"Wait doon't tell me! You want to put on that stupid face and go apologize to my girlfriend and expect her to go all 'lovey dovey' and dump me!" Vegeta said.

Yamcha nodded his head.

Vegeta sighed while punching him in the face.

Yamcha fell down, knocked out and Vegeta sighed as he closed the door.

'Idiot..' He thought.

Monday-

Yamcha walked into the classroom, beaten up. Everyone had to stifle their laughter behind his back.

King Vegeta said, "The stupid- I mean decent principal has something to say.

"I want all of you to meet your future principal, Mrs. Blutzinger," Mr. Blutzinger said.

Everyone was disgusted at the sight of their new principal.

Next Time- "Detention" with Mrs. Buttstinger/ New Rules (Disobeyed)

Note: Just to tell you, Mrs. Blutzinger isn't normal...if you know what I mean...

She isn't very pretty either. I don't even know how she even got the job also, the next chapter will be WAY funnier than this one.

Warning: Next Chapter may cause uncontrollable laughter, chocking, suicide death, over dosing pills, drugs, cancer, and diarrhea. This warning is also fake, but you never know...

Chapter 10: Detention with Mrs Buttstinger

Disclaimer: Vegeta: Well, for my hatred of GT, I'll be burning a picture of me with a ridiculous moostache and horribly short hair.

Goku: Vegeta, don't you think that's a bit harsh..that is you after all...

Vegeta: You're absolutely right Kakarot!

Goku: See Vegeta? Al-

Vegeta: FINAL FLASSSHH! *Destroys picture*

Goku: *shakes head* Oh Vegeta, you never learn...

Vegeta: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Last Time-

Yamcha walked into the classroom, beaten up. Everyone had to stifle their laughter behind his back.

King Vegeta said, "The stupid- I mean decent principal has something to say.

"I want all of you to meet your future principal, Mrs. Blutzinger," Mr. Blutzinger said.

Everyone was disgusted at the sight of their new principal.

Warning: Next Chapter may cause uncontrollable laughter, chocking, suicide death, over dosing pills, drugs, cancer, and diarrhea. This warning is also fake, but you never know...

Chapter 9: "Detention" with Mrs. Buttstinger/ New Rules (Disobeyed)

She had moles all over her face, rotten teeth, weed burns on her arm, cigarette stains, and her hair more than likely has worms in it.

"..."

"THE F***?!" Vegeta yelled.

"So, these *burp* are the troublemakers that's been destroying you.." Mrs. Blutzinger said.

Everyone grimaced at the smell of beer on her.

"I expect you to take"care" of them, honey," Mr. Blutzinger said.

"Oh I will," Mr. Blutzinger said as they started making out.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

Piccolo ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Girls came out, screaming as they heard Piccolo throw up.

"OH GOD KILL ME NOW!" Frieza screamed.

King Vegeta banged his head on the wall, "God...help...me..."

Vegeta hid behind Bulma to block the view.

Goku screamed, "AAAAAHHHH SO GROSS!"

They stopped making out and Mr. Buttstinger said, "I expect all of you to be on your best behavior,"

Mr. Buttstinger left as the door closed.

"LISTEN UP! I'M NOT YOUR AVERAGE PRINCIPAL!"Mrs Blutzinger yelled.

"I MADE UP 6 RULES! READ THEM!" She yelled as she pointed to a board.

Rule 1: No boyfriends

Rule 2: No weapons

Rule 3: No roughhousing

Rule 4: No fighting

Rule 5: No Veggie-Hugs™

Rule 6: No pancakes

"WHAT?! NO PANCAKES!" Vegeta yelled.

Mrs. Blutzinger said, "Deal with it! Now, tomorrow I expect you to wear THESE uniforms!"

Gray Polo

Pink Khakies

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

"Oh and King Vegeta?" Mrs. Blutzinger said.

"What?" he asked.

"You're fired."

"WHAT!?" King Vegeta yelled.

"You have no understanding of teaching AND you don't have a college degree on teaching."

King Vegeta yelled, "I'm the only person that can actually HANDLE these kids!"

"Too bad!" Mrs. Blutzinger said.

King Vegeta pulled his son aside before he left, and said, "You better find me a way to get my ten thousand dollars!"

Vegeta nodded his head.

"And also, Celeria, you are going back to kindergarten!" Mrs. Blutzinger said.

"But, I taught her almost everything I know!" Bulma yelled, "She has an IQ of a high 148!"

Mrs. Blutzinger said, "She's still too young!"

"I'm NOT wearing pink!" Vegeta screamed.

"If you don't, then you will get ALL Fs!" Mrs. Blutzinger said.

"Also Bulma and Cell, next year you're going to the NSTL to be tested,"

"The National Science Testing Lab?!" Bulma yelled.

"We're not animals!" yelled Cell.

Everyone looked at Cell and his bug wings.

"WHAT?!" Cell yelled.

The bell rung as Mrs. Blutzinger said, "I'll see you after recess,"

Recess-

Everyone was panicking at recess.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Goku screamed.

"I DON'T WANNA BE TESTED!" screamed Bulma

"I DON'T WANNA BREAK UP WITH GOKU!" Chi-Chi screamed

"I'M GONNA THROW UP AGAIN!" Piccolo yelled

"I WANT PANCAKES!" Vegeta screamed.

"I CAN'T GO BACK TO KINDERGARTEN!" Celeria screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Tarble yelled.

Everyone got quiet.

"We need to destroy Mrs. Buttstinger!" Tarble said

"Yea!" Everyone said.

"She's a she-devil!" Frieza said.

Bulma evil smiled as she said, "I have an idea..."

Vegeta's eyes widened, "Oh no, we're not going through your crazy- oh, who am I kidding! We're going to do it anyway!"

Act I

During recess, Mrs. Buttstinger was eating lunch.

The first graders snuck behind her desk.

Goku snuck behind her and was about to knock her out, until she grabbed Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"Aha!" she yelled.

She didn't notice the other first graders and Bulma quickly signaled them to get out before it's too late.

Vegeta shook his head, 'no'

Bulma glared at him and shook her head 'yes'

Vegeta shook his head, 'no'

Bulma shook her head 'yes'

Before he was about to respond, Goku IT them back to the classroom.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku said, "What choice did I have?"

"You could've touched Bulma and the Harpy, so they could disappear with us!" Vegeta said.

"Oh..." Goku said.

The new teacher entered the classroom.

He was a wimpy man that looked like he was too stressed.

"Ok, class, time to learn how to count to ten," He said excitedly.

Everyone was silent.

"Really?" Taleem said sarcastically.

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore and blasted the man.

"Let's rescue Bulma and the Harpy!" Vegeta yelled.

"YEA!" Everyone cheered.

Back with Bulma and Chi-Chi-

Now...time to serve ISS," Mrs. Blutzinger said.

"What?" Bulma asked

"In other words...detention!" Mrs. Blutzinger said.

Ten Minutes Later...

Bulma was tied up in a chair, with Chi-Chi.

"MMPH! MMPH!" Bulma tried to scream.

She turned the TV on to a Spanish drama soap opera.

"Good! My soaps are on!" Mrs. Blutzinger said as she propped up in her chair and drunk some beer.

Just then, the walkie talkie on her belt turned on.

"Mrs. Buttstinger...we have a situation in the main hallway.." An unknown person said.

"It's Blutzinger!" Mrs. Blutzinger said.

She turned the TV off and said, "I'll be back!" and left.

Act II

Vegeta was busy doing his part of the plan. He started throwing pancakes everywhere in the school.

"I LOVE PANCAKES! I LOVE PANCAKES!" He yelled.

Pancakes flew everywhere and children cheered as they caught some pancakes and ate them.

Goku was busy fighting with Piccolo.

"Haa!" yelled Goku as he turned SSJ.

Piccolo powered up as they started sparring.

"STOP FIGHTING!" The vice principal yelled.

They were so caught up with it, that when the teacher tried to break them up, his arms ripped from his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as blood bursted from his arms.

"He's my boyfriend!" 18 screamed while holding hands with Krillin.

Krillin blushed as he stuttered, "And she's my- my-" He fainted.

Tarble chased Celeria as he yelled, "We're rough housing!"

Celeria said, "Yea! We're playing tag!"

All of the first graders saw Mrs. Blutzinger and started running away.

Back with Bulma and Chi-Chi-

Bulma desperately tired to reach her laser™, but it was too far from her reach.

"MMMPH!" She whined (I can't reach it!)

"MMPH MMPH MMPH!" Chi-Chi said. (Try again!)

Bulma started banging her back against the chair.

Then suddenly, the rope untied.

"I did it!" Bulma exclaimed.

"You mean I did it," a voice said.

Bulma turned around and saw a smirking Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled while Veggie Hugging™ him.

While they were Veggie Hugging™, Chi-Chi was just looking at them.

"MMPH MMPH!" Chi-Chi screamed.

Bulma noticed Chi-Chi an said, "Sorry," as she took out her laser™ and cut Chi-Chi's rope.

Chi-Chi was freed as she said, "Finally!"

"Ok, now let's see what Buttstinger's doing," Vegeta said.

Meanwhile-

"AAAAAAHHH!" The first graders yelled while Buttstinger was chasing them.

"I'LL GET YOU TROUBLEMAKERS!" Mrs. Buttstinger yelled while chasing them.

"Haha!" laughed Piccolo as he dropped bananas on the floor behind him.

Buttstinger slipped as she fell down.

"YOU F****** KIDS!" She screamed.

Piccolo got out his camera and said, "Hey *pant* N*****! I am currently running from this f****** principal!"

He pointed to the prinicpal, who is currently slipping on bananas.

"Banana! So if you wanna see part 2 subscribe to my channel, Pickle-O Swag N****!" He said as he finished the video.

"We're running for our lives, and you post a video from Pickle-O Swag N****?!" Frieza exclaimed.

" Haters gonna hate," Piccolo said.

"I'm so tired!" Krillin said.

"You gotta exercise more," 18 said.

"HELP!" Yamcha screamed as he got dragged down by Blutzinger.

"YAMCHA! NO! Somebody help him!" Krillin said.

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"Yea right," Cell said.

Meanwhile...

"We gotta do something..." Bulma said while looking at the security footage,"

"I got an idea!" Vegeta said.

"Hello?! What about me?!" Chi-Chi said.

"This is a 'couple' thing.." Vegeta said.

"So, what am I going to do?!" Chi-Chi said.

"Just stay in the back..." Vegeta said.

Meanwhile...

"18 are you TEXTING?!" Krillin yelled.

"It's not like my energy's gonna run out," 18 said.

"How can she run this long?!" Tarble asked.

Goku shrugged.

Just then, there was a scream.

They quickly turned around and gasped.

Blutzinger was frozen solid.

Then Bulma and Vegeta came walking slowly and dramatically as there was an explosion behind them. Vegeta and Bulma had black sunglasses on. Vegeta wore a black tuxedo and Bulma wore a purple dress.

"Wow..." they all said.

Chi-Chi came running behind them, "Wait up!" She yelled.

Chi-Chi then saw Goku hiding behind Piccolo.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi screamed while tackling and hugging him.

"Chi-Chi.. you're... hurting... me.." Goku gasped.

Chi-Chi said, "I'm not hanging out with those two... selfish idiots ever again!" as she pointed at Bulma and Vegeta.

"It's Ms. Briefs and Mr. Ouji," Bulma said while taking off her sunglasses.

" And we're the cool couple, but haters gonna hate," Vegeta said while taking off his.

"Thanks, Vegeta!" Goku said.

"Whatever," Vegeta said while dramatically walking out of school with Bulma.

Epilogue-

Blutzinger got arrested for smoking, drinking beer, and having a serious disorder at school. King Vegeta got his job and his ten thousand dollars back. The chibis celebrated their success and got featured in Pickle-O Swag N****'s video, "Best N***** Ever,". Mr. Blutzinger had to return from retirement to be the current principal. All the rules were crossed off, seeing how the chibis would react.

Next Time- The Football Swagger Game

Also, for the stupid review I got (like 1 or 2) You people are crazy. I don't care if you don't like it. Just don't read it. It's stupid how you're wasting your time, reading a fic you don't like. And I know you guys are scared to get blocked, so you be using Guest accounts. That's what I call petty. But, if you HAVE to flame, do it. It'll just give me more reviews :) Yay! But Thx for reading this chapter and look out for updates this week. Please review :D!

Chapter 11: The Football Swagger Game

Disclaimer: Goku: Ok, Piccolo, it's your turn to share your hatred for GT

Piccolo: What the f***?! They killed me off in the first season! I was the awesome one, and they killed me off! They could've killed off Yamcha again!"

Yamcha: Hey!

Piccolo: My death was completely unecessary! They could've killed Dende! Did they even plan a funeral for me?!

Goku: So what are you going to do?

Piccolo: I'm going to KILL all the producers of GT! Toriyama didn't create it, so it'll be harder.. (leaves)

Goku: I wonder who's next?

Captains-

Goku

Vegeta

Piccolo

Positions-

Krillin- Quarter Back

Vegeta-Running Back

Frieza- Wide Reciever

Brolly- Center

Tien- Guard

Goku- Wide Reciever

Taleem-Tight End

Ginyu -Guard

Cell-Tackle

Piccolo-Tackle

17- Running Back

Yamcha-Bench

Also thx for the 75 reviews! My next goal is 100!

Chapter 10: The Football Swagger Game

"Go Shenlongs!" the football team cheered.

"GO SHENLONGS!" King Vegeta yelled.

"STOP YELLING!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled when he passed by the classroom.

It was math and the whole team was excited about the football game today.

"Wait, wasn't it the Dragons?" Yamcha asked.

"You never get updates do you?" Taleem said.

"We changed it to the Shenrons/Shenlongs," Vegeta said.

"We're going to crush the Spartans!" Krillin yelled.

"Their team is full of weaklings!" Cell said.

"And then, we'll get pizza!" Goku said.

"And I'm going to lead the team with my awesome football skills!" Yamcha said.

"You remember what happened last year?" Bulma asked

Flashback-

It was the third quarter and the score was 56-49 The Dragons were winning and everyone was sure that they'll win until someone ruined it. Vegeta was running to the touch down until Yamcha tripped Vegeta and ran it to the other end zone.

Yamcha did the chicken dance and the coach was yelling "You idiot!"

Yamcha realized that he ran it to the other side and the score was 56-56.

End Flashback-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"It was a mistake.." Yamcha said.

"It was so funny when you started doing that ridiculous chicken dance!" Piccolo said.

The bell rung as everyone went to P.E.

"Ok, since it's the first football game, the boys are going to run one mile and the girls will be playing dodgeball," Mr. Houghton said.

'Now I'll have my chance to ruin Bulma Briefs!' Maron thought.

The boys met up in the starting line.

"Hey Kakarot, race me!" Vegeta demanded.

Goku chuckled as he said, "Ok, Vegeta but to warn you, I'm pretty fast..."

"Then who got the running back?!" Vegeta stated.

"I'm in the race too!" Piccolo said.

"Me too!" Tarble said.

"Me three," Frieza said.

"I'll beat you all since I recently aquired my perfect form!" Cell said. (You know, the one when he fights Teen Gohan for the final time, not the one when he absorbs 17 and 18)

"I'm racing too!" Yamcha said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Mr. Houghton yelled

Vegeta and Goku blasted off running as everyone else followed behind.

Yamcha took his first step and he tripped.

"AAHH!" yelled Yamcha as he fell down.

Meanwhile...

"I'M GOING TO BE YOUR TEMPORARY P.E COACH!" Ms. Heath yelled.

"Ugh!" all the girls whined.

"CAPTAINS ARE MARON AND BULMA! YOU TWO LIKE EACH OTHER, RIGHT?!" Ms. Heath said.

Everyone fell down anime-style.

"Really?" asked Bulma.

Bulma's Team-

Chi-Chi

18

Celeria

Gure

Tights

Maron's Team-

Princess Snake

Zangya

Jessica

Carrie

Mai

Everyone split up and lined up against opposite walls.

"You're going down Briefs!" Maron yelled.

Bulma loaded her gun and prepared to blast her.

The whistle blew as they started the game.

Meanwhile, with the boys-

Vegeta and Goku were currently tied.

"Wow! You are fast Vegeta!" Goku said.

Vegeta smirked as he said, "Hey Kakarot...I saw a cookie over there!"

He pointed to the woods.

Goku face brightened up, "Really?!" he said.

Vegeta nodded his head and evil smirked.

"Oh boy!" Goku yelled while running into the woods.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" laughed Vegeta as he kept on running.

Piccolo, Cell, and Frieza was tied up.

"Did I mention I was perfect?" Cell asked.

"You mentioned it for the tenth time!" Piccolo yelled.

"How long are you going to keep saiyan it?! asked Frieza.

Cell shrugged, "I don't know...Did I mention I was perfect?" asked Cell.

Piccolo tripped Cell.

"AAH!" He yelled as he fell into a puddle of mud.

"Finally!" yelled Frieza as they ran past Cell.

Tarble barely caught up with Vegeta, who was evil chuckling.

"What happened to Goku?" Tarble asked.

"*evil chuckle* Let's just say he got "hungry" Vegeta said.

"*gasp* You did something to him!" Tarble accused.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!...Yes!" Vegeta admitted.

Tarble said, "Fine! I'll just beat you!"

Vegeta tripped Tarble and ran ahead, "HAHHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

Meanwhile, with the girls...

18, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Maron, Jessica, and Carrie was left in the game.

18 struck Carrie as she said, "You're out!"

Carrie gasped as she yelled, "She cheated!"

Bulma yelled, "Do we have to get you out again!?" and blasted a dodgeball at her.

The ball caused Carrie to smash against the wall.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE!" Ms. Heath laughed.

Jessica tried to throw a dodgeball at Chi-Chi and failed as the dodgeball flew only a foot.

Bulma and Chi-Chi started snickering.

"What?!" yelled Jessica.

"You have awful dogeball skills! Just saiyan," Bulma said.

Chi-Chi said, "Let me show you how to throw for real!" as she threw the dodgeball at Jessica.

Jessica tried to block the ball, but broke her arms instead.

"IT HURTS!" Jessica screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ms. Heath laughed.

"Aren't you going to get her to the nurse?!" Maron yelled.

"I'M NOT HER MOM," Ms. Heath said.

"Ok, time to end this.." Bulma said as she blasted her final dodgeball at Maron.

The hit gave her a black eye.

She slowly touched her injured eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-

With Vegeta...

"HAHAHAHA! I'll win for sure!" Vegeta laughed as he neared the finish line.

Just then, Goku caught up with him.

"Hi Vegeta!" Goku waved.

"Kakarot! What are you doing here?!" Vegeta yelled.

"There was no cookie, so I decided to get back in the race," Goku said.

Then there was a roar.

"RRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"

"Also, there's a dinosaur after me..." Goku said.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled.

"RRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!" the dinosaur roared.

Vegeta blasted the dinosaur behind his back and the dinosaur fell, dead.

Suddenly they heard a scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Maron or Yamcha," they both said as they kept on running.

When the finish line was visible they gave it their all.

Goku was in front, then Vegeta, then Goku, then Vegeta, then Goku.

'No! I can't lose!' Vegeta thought.

Goku was about to cross the finish line until Vegeta powered up to SSJ and crossed it 0.00000001 second before Goku.

"Vegeta wins!" Coach Houghton yelled.

"Yes! I win! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta cheered.

"No fair!" Goku whined.

"Nobody didn't say you can't transform..." Vegeta said.

The rest of the first grades finished.

"If it wern't for Cell, then I could've won!" Frieza yelled.

Cell said, "You just hatin' cause I'm perfect!"

Yamcha came staggering towards the finish line, "I'm...here..." he moaned.

"Yamcha, since you're last, you get a F for the day," Mr. Houghton said.

"Aww man!" Yamcha whined as he passed out.

The Football Game-

"Welcome to the North-High High School for the first grade football game between the Spartans and the Shenlongs!" the announcer said.

The crowd cheered as the teams went out and huddled.

"GO SHENLONGS!" The cheerleader team yelled.

"NO, GO SPARTANS!" The other team yelled.

"SHENLONGS"

"SPARTANS!"

"SHENLONGS!"

"SPARTANS!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

"Go Shenlongs!" the Spartans cheerleaders cheered (It was like one half of the team left)

"Huddle up!" yelled Piccolo as everyone huddled.

"We got heads, so we go first. We doing play 696!" Vegeta said.

"Let's do this!" Goku said.

"No mercy!" Frieza yelled.

Cell said, "I'm too perfect-"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled.

The game started as the announcer said, "I welcome you our players, Son Goku, Vegeta Ouji, Krillin, Piccolo, Frieza, Cell, Brolly, Taleem, Tien, Ginyu, and 17!"

The crowd cheered as they got into positions.

"Oh, and I forgot, the idiot from last year, Yamcha!" the announcer said.

"BOOOO!" The audience booed.

Yamcha took his seat on the bench.

"Ready, Set, Hut!" Krillin yelled as everyone started charging at each other.

Krillin squeezed through the tight spaces and ran towards the touchdown.

A football player was after him.

"Vegeta!" Krillin yelled.

Vegeta was busy tacking a player, "I'm busy!" he yelled.

Krillin looked at Goku.

He was busy fighting off (literally) a center.

Piccolo ran to the end and yelled, "Krillin! Throw the mother f****** ball!"

Krillin threw the ball before he was brutally tackled.

Piccolo stretched his arms (He can actually do that) and caught the ball.

The crowd cheered as the announcer said, "TOUCHDOWN!"

"YEA! I got that swagger on!" yelled Piccolo

"Go Piccolo!" the cheerleaders cheered.

"Did you get that dad?!" yelled Piccolo.

King Piccolo held the camera up and nodded.

Things kept on going that way, and they completely dominated the Spartans.

"The Shenlongs win with a finishing touchdownm by Vegeta!" the announcer yelled.

The score was 35-7.

"WE WIN!" yelled Goku.

"WE'RE COMING FOR YOU SOUTH HIGH!" Coach Johnson yelled.

Brolly dumped Gatorade on the coach.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Johnson screamed.

"WHAT KIND OF GATORADE IS THIS?!" Johnson yelled.

"Um..it's bleach.." Goku said.

The Spartans coach yelled, "We'll get you next time!"

Piccolo yelled at him, "Lay off the Haterade!"

Bulma said, "Is there really such thing as Haterade?"

Vegeta held up a bottle of Haterade, "Yep it is,"

Yamcha said, "I won the game!"

Chi-Chi said, "I'm getting tired of you!"

Vegeta lit up a match and put it in Yamcha's hair.

"Do I smell chicken?" Yamcha asked.

Then, he noticed his hair on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

That's why he kept his hair short after the Frieza Saga.

Next Time- October: The Month of the Oozaru

I recently heard the news of Goku's mother and stuff, so I'm considering putting her in my fic. He name is Gine and she died along with the rest of the Saiyans. Just look it up if you want to learn more. I also heard that She's going to be seen in the April 2014 collectors edition of Jaco the Galatic Patrolman. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and please review :)

Chapter 12: October: Month of the Oozaru

Disclaimer: Cell: I'm next to share my perfect hatred of GT!

Goku: Why do you hate GT?

Cell: Did you see me and Frieza in GT?! I looked like a prick!

Goku: So, what are you going to do about it?

Cell: I'm going to rant on it on my perfect vlog, It's called My Perfect Perfection of a Perfect Rant of GT..of Perfection

Goku: ...

Chapter 11: October: The Month of the Oozaru

It was the beginning of school and the first day of October, and everyone was fooling around.

"Hey guys! Look at my new video!" Piccolo yelled.

Everyone crowded around him.

Video-

Piccolo: Hey N***** this is Pickle-O Swag N**** and I have a important announcement to make.

*Insert picture of Yamcha*

Piccolo: This man here has a deadly disease called 'Yamcha Cooties' and if you see this man run away, throw stuff at him, laugh at him, or all together. If he touches you, you will die. So, watch out for that man,'

End Video-

It had 4,000,000,000 views and everyone was snickering.

"Is Yamcha cooties a real thing?" asked Goku.

Piccolo shrugged, "It could be.."

Just the Yamcha entered the classroom.

King Vegeta threw a book at him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Yamcha asked.

"You got Yamcha cooties!" Maron yelled.

Everyone nodded.

"I don't have cooties!" Yamcha protested.

"Oh yeah, prove it!" King Vegeta said.

Yamcha touched a plant.

It immediately shriveled up and fell apart.

"He really does have Yamcha cooties!" Vegeta said .

Whenever he took a step, people stepped the opposite way.

Then the announcer came on:

Everyone look out for a kid named Yamcha. He has a deadly disease called, 'Yamcha cooties' and could kill you with a single touch

The first graders could hear the classrooms beside them scream.

Later on, a boring man named Mr. Kleft was teaching the chibis Halloween safety.

"..and never talk to strangers, or get candy from strangers on Halloween. Let's do a demonstration. Hmmm Goku, you're the kid and I'm the stranger," Mr. Kleft said.

Everyone was looking crazily him.

"OK!" Goku said while standing up.

He put some candy in his hand and said, "Have some candy little boy,"

"Ok!" Goku said while stuffing the candy in his mouth.

"Goku! You're not supposed to do that!" Mr. Kleft yelled.

"Why?" Goku asked

"Because, I'm the stranger!" he yelled.

"STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" Goku screamed as he ran out of the classroom.

Everyone looked the the door Goku busted out of.

"That will be all." the Mr. Kleft said while exiting out of the classroom.

"Well, um, that was our guest speaker..." King Vegeta said.

At free time, Vegeta, Goku, Brolly, Tarble, Turles, and Celeria walked up to King Vegeta.

"Yes...?" King Vegeta asked.

All the Saiyans were there, so he knew it was serious.

"We have a question to ask you Father..." Vegeta said.

'Please don't ask 'where do babies come from!' Please don't ask 'where do babies come from!' King Vegeta thought nervously.

"Why is our tails more sensitive?" Vegeta asked.

"Phew!" King Vegeta said, "It's just the time when you transform into your Oozaru state,"

Goku said, "Is it true that only Vegeta, Tarble, and Celeria can control theirselves?"

King Vegeta said, "Because only the royal family can control it almost immediately. For you three, it will take many years, or months. Depends,"

Celeria said, "Where would it be safe to transform?"

King Vegeta thought for a moment, "I'll show you later on,"

The Saiyans nodded and left.

"What have I got myself into.." King Vegeta thought.

At Lunch, everyone was gossiping and talking as usual.

Yamcha sat alone because everyone was afraid of his cooties.

"Guess what I found out!" Goku yelled.

"What?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I found out that I am an alien!" Goku screamed like it was big news.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"We already know that!" Everyone yelled.

Meanwhile, Bills (or Beerus) was eating his favorite food-pudding.

Remember the fourth grader that Bills killed? Well, his friend wanted revenge. And that was the worst decision he ever made.

The fourth grader's friend, Jack growled at Bills

" That jacka** killed my friend!" Jack said

"Calm down...you know what that kid did with the plastic knife.." his friend Gerald said.

"I'm still gonna get my revenge," Jack said while walking up to Bills.

"He's dead," Gerald said.

Jack started yelling at Bills, "You killed my friend you son of a b****!"

Bills ignored him while eating his pudding.

"Hey! Listen!" Jack yelled while slapping his pudding away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Bills as his pudding was all over the floor.

Everyone was focused on the two kids.

Bills aura turned a darkened purple as he glared at Jack.

"You wanna fight?! Huh?!" Jack challenged.

Mr. Blutzinger got in the middle of them.

"N-now let's not be hasty...no need to fight..." he said.

He seen Bills' power. He feared Beerus more than the flamed haired boy.

Beerus lifted his hand and flicked Blutzinger. Blutzinger felt the force as he was thrown across the lunchroom.

Beerus lifted the boy's neck and formed his hand to shape like a serpent.

His hand sliced through the boy's neck.

Everyone gasped as the boy let out a horrifying scream.

Instead of blood squirting out, the blood drizzled from the wound.

Bills dropped the boy and said, "Whis! We will get more pudding from the store!" as he left.

Whis immediately followed.

Everyone was extremely pale.

Recess-

"NEVER disturb Beerus" Piccolo said.

Everyone agreed

Bulma noticed Vegeta's tail.

"Hey why is your tail moving by itself?" she asked.

Vegeta blushed as he said, "No reason! Now just ignore it!"

"Aww, but it looks so cute Veggie!" Bulma said while inspecting it.

"Don't call me Veggie!" Veggie yelled as his cheeks turned slightly red.

"Why don't I have a nickname.." Chi-Chi whined.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Listen up! Vegeta's Veggie, Bulma's 'Girl', Piccolo's Pickle-O Swag N**** or Pickle, Krillin's Baldy or Shorty, King Vegeta's King Vegetable, and there's other people. I don't have one!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"You don't need one.." Bulma said.

Chi-Chi got mad, "Speak for yourself! You have a nickname! Goku! Tomorrow your helping me find a nickname!"

Goku whimpered, "But Chi-Chi..."

Chi-Chi gave him a hard glare.

Goku nervously looked away.

Last Hour of School-

Yamcha was covered in trash and bruises as he sat in his desk. People have been throwing stuff at him all day. He remembered what Vegeta did you him.

Flashback-

Vegeta snickered as he walked up to Yamcha

"Hey weakling," Vegeta called.

Yamcha sighed, "What Vege-"

Vegeta smashed a car on top of him.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed.

"..."

All he saw was Yamcha twitching his hand.

"I think you pushed it too far.." Frieza said.

"..."

Everyone busted out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

King Vegeta walked up to the kids, "What did you-"

He stared at Yamcha's twitching form.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" King Vegeta laughed.

Everyone laughed with him.

"Good one, son!" King Vegeta chuckled while hi-fiving him.

End Flashback-

Yamcha sighed. Luckily Dende was working today, then he would've died.

The bell rung and everyone ran out of school.

7:00 at night-

All seven Saiyans met up in the wasteland.

King Vegeta said, "This is your first transformation, and you need to learn how to control it! I'll not transform, so I can teach you easily,"

The full moon shined out as King Vegeta said, "Now! Look at the moon!"

The Saiyans looked at the moon and begun the transformation.

Their eyes turned red as King Vegeta can pratically feel their heartbeats.

The six begun to grow their fur as they started to growl and roar.

When they fully transformed, their hairstyles looked similar and they had dark brown fur.

Instantly, Vegeta, Tarble, and Celeria gained control of theirselves and started to speak.

"It worked Father!" Vegeta said with a rumbling voice.

Vegeta realized what he sounded like.

"Oh God! Is this what I sound like?!" Vegeta yelled.

King Vegeta started snickering.

"Why are you laughing!" Celeria's deep voice said.

Celaria's eyes widened, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed manly.

Vegeta and Tarble was rolling on the floor laughing.

Meanwhile, Goku, Brolly, and Turles became out of control.

"RRROOOOOAAAAARRRR!" they wailed while flailing their arms in the air, looking for a fight.

"Kakarot! Brolly! Turles! You have to calm down!" King Vegeta yelled.

But he was ignored as Goku tackled Vegeta and started pounding on him.

"GET OFF ME KAKAROT!" Vegeta roared.

Turles was smashing rocks everywhere.

Brolly was the worst. He screamed, "KAKAROT!" as he exploded in power.

He started swinging everywhere, and punched Goku off of Vegeta.

"Brolly!" King Vegeta yelled.

While King Vegeta was dodging everyone's attacks, his eyes widened as a giant blast came out of Brolly's mouth.

It was headed towards West City and King Vegeta knew he had to block it.

He flew towards the blast, and held his hands out as the blast struggled to overcome King Vegeta.

King Vegeta struggled with the attack as he knew it might as well destroy the Earth.

King Vegeta grew so frustrated, that the eyes turned blue and his hair turned gold.

He roared as he made the attack explode.

King Vegeta went out of his Super Saiyan state as he floated down, panting.

When he looked up, he cursed himself as he looked straight into the full moon's glow.

He felt his eyes go red as he mentally thought, 'Oh s***!'

Next Chapter: The Hospital of Doom

I think you know what's going to happen next. King Vegeta can control his Oozaru state, but imagine being over ten tons and the center of destruction, and he have to control Brolly, Goku, and Turles at least until the moon is gone. Also, about the moon exploding...I don't know, I'll just put the moon in for now. But, next chapter will be about the Saiyans' insane doctor and their adventure at the hospital. The other chibis will be in it too. Thanks for reading and please review :)

Chapter 13: Hospital of Doom

Disclaimer: Goku: Now Bulma's here to tell us her hatred for GT.

Bulma: Did you see what I looked like! I looked like an old lady!

Goku: You did look kinda old...

Bulma: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Goku: Nothing!

Bulma: I always look ten years younger than my age in Dragon Ball/ Dragon Ball Z...

Goku: You were like...57

Bulma: *slaps Goku*

Goku: Why did you do that!

Bulma: Never remind a girl of her age! Especially when she older than 30!

Goku: But your 7!

Bulma: That's still me your talking about!

Last Time- King Vegeta struggled with the attack as he knew it might as well destroy the Earth.

King Vegeta grew so frustrated, that his eyes turned blue and his hair turned gold.

He roared as he made the attack explode.

King Vegeta went out of his Super Saiyan state as he floated down, panting.

When he looked up, he cursed himself as he looked straight into the full moon's glow.

He felt his eyes go red as he mentally thought, 'Oh s***!'

Chapter 12: Hospital of Doom

Vegeta woke up in a strange white room.

'Ugh..what happened?' Vegeta thought.

He sat up and sudddenly remembered everything.

'My tail!' He thought as he reached for it.

Luckily it was still there.

He got out of the bed and saw Goku, Tarble, Celeria, King Vegeta, and Turles.

They were still asleep.

Just then, the door busted open and Vegeta got tackled by Bulma.

"Oh Vegeta! I thought you were going to die!" She sobbed.

Vegeta yelled, "Girl! Let me up!"

Bulma released Vegeta and glared at him.

"How did I get here?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma said, "Bardock sensed all of you guys' power and flew there as fast as he can. He controlled you guys until the moon disappeared and took you to the hospital when you transformed back into your regular forms,"

Vegeta nodded.

By the time she was done, all the Saiyans woke up.

"What happened to Brolly?" Celeria asked.

"Why do you care?" Turles said jealously.

"I was just wondering.." Celeria said, "What's the big idea?"

"Nothing.." Turles said.

Bulma said, "Paragus took Brolly to try to control him again,"

King Vegeta said, "I think I transformed into a Super Saiyan,"

Vegeta said, "I think I saw that too..try to transform,"

King Vegeta nodded as he slowly powered up, "Haa..."

Vegeta's eyes widened. He had the potential to go Super Saiyan, but he was far from more powerful than Vegeta.

King Vegeta's eyes slowly flickered from black to blue as his hair slowly changed from black to yellow.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed as he reached Super Saiyan for a few seconds, then powered down quickly.

"D*** IT!" King Vegeta screamed.

Vegeta said, "Oh well, you can try again later. Don't cry like a little baby,"

King Vegeta took a deep breath and secretly wiped a tear, "Your right, son" he said

King Vegeta said, "Now let's go home," as they started walking towards the door

"Not so fast!" a voice said.

A doctor opened the door and said, "You are not permitted to leave yet!"

"And who are you?" Goku asked

"I'm doctor livE" Dr. livE said.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" King Vegeta asked.

"Just wait here, and I'll get my "tools" Dr. livE said.

Turles said, "I don't trust that guy..."

Dr. livE came back and said, "Now sit down in my chairs..."

He strapped down all the Saiyans and said to Bulma, "Why don't you leave little girl?"

Bulma knew what he was going to do. He wasn't any ordinary doctor.

Bulma sprinted towards Goku and unstrapped him.

"What are you doing?!" Dr. livE yelled.

"Goku, grab everyone and let's get out of here!" She yelled while untying Vegeta.

The chibis ran out as the doctor yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dr. livE calmed down as he said, "Well, at least they left you," he said as he pointed to King Vegeta.

King Vegeta knew they were going to rescue him, so he just have to bear with this loser.

Dr. livE said, "Now..time for your experiment!" as he held up a jar of worms.

King Vegeta's face whitened (Now you see where Vegeta gets his fear from)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Piccolo: Meanwhile, in an empty room!

The chibis were huddled there while panting.

"We need to get out of here!" Goku yelled.

"I heard my father scream! It must be worms!" Vegeta screamed.

"I don't wanna die!" Turles yelled.

"I don't wanna die either!" Celeria yelled.

"I wanna go home!" Bulma screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

Tarble looked at them. Why does he have to snap them out of it when they freak out.

"SHUT UP!" Tarble screamed.

Everyone looked at Tarble.

"I think I hear something!" Tarble said.

Vegeta could hear it too, it was footsteps.

"Shh!" Vegeta shushed.

It was getting closer to the door and it was slow.

Vegeta unconsiously pulled Bulma close to him as Turles did he same to Celeria.

The door busted open as Taleem walked in.

"..."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

"What are you doing here?!" Vegeta yelled.

"I just wanted to see if you guys were ok!" Tallem yelled.

Everyone calmed down and took deep breaths

Turles and Celeria noticed that they were holding each other.

They quickly separated and looked away from each other, blushing.

Turles looked at Vegeta, who was glaring at him.

Vegeta held up six fingers, indicating that they can't date until she's that age.

Turles quickly nodded.

"Soo..are we going to rescue your dad and defeat Dr. livE?" Taleem asked.

Vegeta and Tarble nodded as they started making a plan.

"We split up and search for Dr. livE, got it?!" Vegeta said.

They all nodded as they separated.

Piccolo: With Vegeta and Bulma, dun dun dun!

Vegeta and Bulma was walking down the hall, looking for clues to where King Vegeta was at.

They stopped at two hallways in front of them.

"Which one, Veggie?' Bulma asked.

Vegeta growled as he said, "That way," as he pointed left.

They eventually reached a sign that said, "Doctors Only"

"Aww man...Oh well we can just forget Father and go home" Vegeta said.

"Wait a minute!" Bulma yelled as she looked at (blank)

Vegeta smirked, he knew if he easily gave up, Bulma would get a good idea.

Piccolo: With Goku and Tarble and Taleem, dun dun dun!

Goku, Tarble, and Taleem were searching around the baby-labor area.

"I wonder where Dr. livE is..." Goku said

"Probably planning some evil plot!" Taleem said.

"We can probably look through this door to see if it's his office!" Tarble said as they walked through the door.

There was a loud scream and the chibis ran out covering their eyes.

"GOD HELP US!" Taleem yelled.

"I'm so traumatized!" Tarble whispered.

"I don't feel so good..." Goku moaned.

"Let's get them!" a voice yelled from the door.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" all three screamed as they ran away.

While they were running, Taleem said, "I think I see his office! I'll face him, while you get the rest of the group,"

They nodded as they separated.

Piccolo: With Celeria and Turles! Growing romance! Dun dun dun!

Turles and Celeria walked side by side in an awkward silence.

Turles thought, 'It shoudn't be so awkward...should I say something..?'

Celeria thought, 'Why am I blushing?! I like him, but I don't know what to say...'

They looked at each other, blushed, and looked away.

'D*** it!' They both thought.

"Hey! what are you kids doing here?!" a voice yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they ran down the hall.

Piccolo: With Vegeta and Bulma! Final Time!

Bulma and Vegeta walked through the door with doctor outfits on.

"Just in time!" one doctor said as he rushed Bulma and Vegeta to a room.

Inside, there was a man hanging on between life and death.

"Heal him!" one doctor yelled.

Vegeta cringed at the sight of the man, "What the h*** is that?!" he yelled.

"You two are dwarf miracle workers, Dr. Rosa and Dr. Tuttinger, now heal him!" another shouted.

"Help...me..." the man whispered.

Vegeta looked at Bulma, "Can you heal a man?" he asked

Bulma was about to get a senzu bean, but she remembered the last one she used.

Flashback-

Bulma heard a knock on the door and opened it.

"Hi Go- WHAT THE H***?!"

Goku had an arm missing.

Chi-Chi said, "He got so hungry, that he ate his arm..."

"How long did he not eat?" Bulma asked.

"Ten minutes," Goku responded.

Bulma rushed to get a senzu bean.

She got back and stuffed it in his mouth.

Goku swallowed and his arm grew back.

"Thanks Bulma!" Goku said.

Chi-Chi hit him with a frying pan.

"GOKU! YOU BETTER NOT DO THAT AGAIN!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Ugh..." Goku moaned.

End Flashback-

It seems like she had to do this manually.

Bulma walked to the man and demanded tools.

She started patching him up and fixing his brain.

Vegeta was amazed at how she knew how to do surgery.

Vegeta shrugged. She did win the Nobel Peace Prize in the recent summer for finding a cure for cancer.

When she finished, people cheered at her.

Just then, an announcement came on, "Look out for two kids that impersonated doctors. One has blue hair and the other has hair like a flame, thank you,"

Everyone glared at Bulma and Vegeta.

"Veggie-chan?" Bulma said.

"Yes, Bulma?" Vegeta responded

"RUN!" she screamed as she and Vegeta ran away from the angry doctors.

Bulma and Vegeta ran down the halls and bumped into all of the chibis.

"Hey watch it! Kakarot?!" Vegeta asked.

Goku smiled as he said, "Hey Vegeta! Tarble and I were just heading for Dr. livE's office,"

"Well let's go!" Vegeta yelled as they ran down the hall do Dr. livE 's office

Piccolo: With Taleem vs. Dr. livE Dun dun dun! I also lied about it being the final one...Dun dun dun!

Taleem faced Dr. livE and said, "Let King Vegeta go!"

Dr livE said, "Hmm..I like your courage. Let me tell you a secret...I'm not Dr. livE...I'm Dr. Evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Taleem looked unsurprised at him, "Really? All you did was reverse your name, anyone could've gotten it!"

Taleem powered up as he said, "Now, time to defeat you!"

Dr. Evil ran towards Taleem and tried to punch him.

Taleem dodged his attacks and swiped his feet.

Dr. Evil fell down with a 'oof'

Taleem charged an attack as he yelled, "Say goodbye, Evil!"

Dr. Evil said, "Goodb-"

Taleem blasted him, dead.

Taleem powered down and took a breath of relief.

Just then, the door busted open and the chibis ran in.

"Say goodbye E- Wait..where's Dr. Evil?!" Vegeta yelled.

"I beat you to the punch," Taleem said.

"D*** it!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku said, "Now let's get King Vegeta,"

They opened the curtains and Vegeta gasped.

King Vegeta was covered in worms and strapped in a chair. There was a program on worm life and he looked pretty traumatized.

"Father!" Vegeta yelled as he released King Vegeta.

"Worms...so...scary..." King Vegeta gasped.

Bulma slapped him a few times to make him snap out of it.

"Worms!" King Vegeta yelled as he snapped out of his state.

"Are you ok, Daddy?" Celeria asked.

King Vegeta shuddered one more time before he said, "I'm fine,"

"Don't worry, I defeated Dr. Evil," Taleem said.

"Yes, thank you," King Vegeta said.

They walked out of the hospital as King Vegeta said, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later, " as he flew away.

Celeria and Turles looked at each other one more time before Celeria called out, "I'm coming Daddy!" as she flew towards him.

Tarble said, "I'll be leaving too, I'll see you later Vegeta, Goku, Bulma" as he flew away.

Goku said, "I'll see you guys later.." as he IT out of there.

Bulma and Vegeta were silent for a moment.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Vegeta said.

Bulma said, "We need to get the audience entertained somehow..."

Vegeta said, "I got an idea," as he kissed Bulma's cheek and flew away.

Bulma was staring at the open sky for a LONG time before she fainted.

Next Time- Halloween Adventure

I don't a better way to end this, soo yeah. But, Last story's Halloween was about Mrs. Butterworths and her Syrup, now this story's about...ZOMBIES! I'll update soon, and please review, I'm so close to my goal of 100 reviews :)

Chapter 14: Halloween Adventure

Disclaimer: Vegeta: I recently sparred with Kakarot and won. Now he's in the regeneration tank and I'm the new host to the disclaimer, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bulma: Hi Veggie!

Vegeta: What are you doing here?! And I told you not to call me Veggie!

Bulma: I'm your new co host!

Vegeta: NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!

Bulma: Get used to it, now this is the Bulma and Veggie Show!

Vegeta: *seething in anger* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Chapter 13: Halloween Adventure

Today was Halloween, and it was a Saturday. No school on Halloween! (I LOVE when that happens) So the chibis are at the costume store, getting their costumes on.

Bulma was Catwoman, Vegeta was Batman, Goku was Robin, Celeria was an angel, Chi-Chi was a cat, 17 was a cowboy, 18 was a slayer, Tarble was a doctor, Frieza was a king, Cell was Cell (He called it 'the most perfect thing in the world'), Zarbon was a fireman, Tights was a scientist, Turles was a knight, Krillin was a pirate, Piccolo was a Yoshi, Maron was a princess (17 invited her), and Yamcha was a warewolf (He snuck with them)

"Well, the main characters and most of the recurring cast is here," Goku said.

"And most importantly I'm here, since I'm the main character," Vegeta said.

Goku said, "But I thought I was the main character..." whined Goku.

"You don't see the names Kakarot and Harpy up top of the page, do you?!" Vegeta asked.

Goku was silent.

"Anyway, do you like my outfit?" Krillin asked.

"You look like you lost an eye - just like your nose!" Frieza said and started laughing

Everyone looked at him.

"What?!" Frieza asked.

"Anyway...do you like my costume?" Bulma asked.

"I chose it," Vegeta said, proudly.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Krillin asked as he pointed towards Yamcha.

"Um...I...look at Piccolo!" Yamcha yelled quickly.

Piccolo stood in his Yoshi costume, "What?" he asked.

"TFS reference!"Goku shouted.

Just then,a lady walked up to them, "I'm afraid you have to leave, you are too young,"

Vegeta walked up towards the lady, "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"What?" asked the lady.

He paused dramatically and said in a deep voice, "I'm Batman!" as he knocked the lady out.

"Let's get out of here!" Cell yelled as they ran away.

The alarm went off and the police busted in, just after they flew away.

Yamcha tried to catch up to them, but he tripped on his, 'tail'

The police arrived and arrested Yamcha, "You are sent to juvie for trying to kill a employee,"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yamcha screamed as he was dragged away.

They arrived at CC and proceeded to go inside.

Mrs. Briefs stopped them from going any farther.

"Aww...you look so cute with your little costumes!" She cooed.

All the boys growled.

Vegeta stepped up, "I'm not cute, I'm...Batman!" He said dramatically.

Mrs. Briefs just smiled and said, "I baked cookies!"

All the boys (mostly Saiyans) ran to the kitchen.

Chi-Chi asked, "What's your mother's name?" to Bulma.

Bulma said, "Um...I...um...I don't know...what is her name?!"

Piccolo: At 6:00 pm...Also why am I saying this when I'm in the chapter?!

Everyone prepared to go trick or treating.

"Ok, come back by 9:00 and don't talk to strange people," Dr. Briefs said quickly as he slammed to door shut.

Bulma said, "Let's go, you do not want to know what they're doing right now.."

Tights nodded.

The chibis walked around the neighborhood, collecting candy.

"I'm Batman!" Vegeta said dramatically for the 50th time.

"Oh God, how long are you going to say that?!" Frieza yelled.

"Batman's his favorite superhero," Bulma said, "The only reason I'm Catwoman is because she's Batman's girlfriend,"

"This is the best Valentine's day ever!" Goku said.

"No, it's Halloween, Kakarot!" Vegeta said.

They collected their candy and went to Vegeta's house.

They counted their candy and started trading.

"I want your Snickers!" Vegeta said to Goku.

Goku said, "Ok, but you have to give me your Reese's,"

Vegeta yelled, "No! I want my Reese's!"

Goku said, "But I want it!"

They growled at each other as they started fighting.

Bulma said, "Here! Have my Reese's and Snickers!" as she threw it to them.

They calmed down as they ate up their candy.

After a while, they heard a rustling noise.

"What was that?!" Tarble asked.

"Shut up!" Vegeta whispered as they peered down the window.

What they saw shocked them.

It was a zombie, climbing up the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as they shut the window.

"Z-zombies!" Tights stuttered.

Zarobn yelled, "Don't worry, I'll protect you!" as he busted out the window.

The zombie immediately turned Zarbon into a zombie.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed.

"My boyfriend just gotten turned into a zombie!" Tights yelled.

"Somebody's causing this.." Bulma said.

"Let's do this!" Goku said.

They transformed into their costumes and started flying towards the power levels.

Vegeta started singing the Batman theme song-

"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman!

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, Batman!

Batman, Batman, BATMAN!"

"Will you shut up!" Frieza yelled.

"Hey! Don't be hatin' on Batman!" Vegeta yelled as they landed.

They landed at the graveyard and looked around.

"There's nothing here.." Celeria said.

"Shh.." Vegeta said.

Just then the song 'Thriller' came on a all the corpses popped out of the ground

"WHAT THE F***?!" Vegeta yelled.

The corpses moaned and started to walk towards them

"Robin! I mean Kakarot! Take all of the Weaklings and girls, except Bulma and Celeria: They're actually useful-"

"Hey! Maron, 18, and Chi-Chi yelled.

He left with them, leaving only Cell, Frieza, Celeria, Tarble, Piccolo, Bulma, and Vegeta.

"You four! Fuse!" Vegeta yelled at Celera, Tarble, Cell, and Frieza.

"Fusion...HA!" They yelled as they fused.

Goku came back and said, "We gotta make sure we only blast them, don't fight with combat!"

"Right!" Everyone said.

Bulma took out her ki gun and everyone separated.

Vegeta went to the west side as he said, "I'm Batman!" and started blasting all of the zombies.

The zombies were immediately killed.

Meanwhile, in the west side, Bulma was shooting zombies behind her back.

"Gotcha!" Bulma yelled as she shot a hiding zombie.

Goku already killed his share while, Celza, Piccolo, and Celible finished.

"We killed all of the zombies, but I still feel that power.." Vegeta said.

"I agree Vegeta," Goku said.

Just then, there was evil laughter.

"I see you defeated my minions!" a voice said.

They turned around to see a small light blue man.

"Who are you?" Celible asked.

"I'm, Garlic Jr., future ruler of the universe" He said.

Piccolo laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! You're just a short little-"

Garlic Jr. transformed.

"...man" Piccolo finished dumbfounded.

Garlic Jr. said, "Well Yoshi, I have acquired the orbs called 'Dragon Balls' and the dragon granted my wish of immorality!"

Piccolo said, "I am not a Yoshi!"

Goku yelled, "TFS reference!"

Garlic Jr. said, "Batman, Robin, Catwoman, Yoshi, King (Celza), and Doctor/Angel (Celible), your time is up, 'cause I'm going to open, The Dead Zone!" he screamed as he opened the Dead Zone right in front of their eyes.

They felt like they were being pulled into that hole.

"Hold on!" Piccolo yelled as they grabbed on to everything.

"Hahahahaha!" Garlic Jr laughed.

Vegeta yelled, "No! Batman can't go down like this!" as he was pulled even further.

Celible slipped off of the item it were holding and flew towards the Dead Zone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku caught it's hand just in time.

Vegeta yelled "You gotta be more careful!"

Garlic Jr. said, "Be quiet! Let them slip! Batman sucks anyway,"

Now Vegeta was angry. No one insulted Batman, not even him.

-Batman Theme-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he powered up to SSJ2.

"What is that power?!" Garlic Jr. screamed.

"This...is the power of BATMAN!" Vegeta screamed as he yelled, "FINAL BATMAN FLASH!"

The blast hit Garlic he flew into the Dead Zone shouting, "Curse you Batman! This isn't the last time you've seen me!"

-End Batman Theme-

The Dead Zone cleared up and Everyone fell back into the ground.

"...BEST VALENTINE'S DAY EVER!" Goku shouted as everyone else cheered.

All of the chibis landed and cheered they saw Garlic Jr. gone.

"Vegeta you did it!" Bulma exclaimed while Veggie-Hugging him.

Vegeta smirked, "That's Batman to you," as he Veggie-Hugged her back.

"We did it!" Celeria yelled as Celible split to their natural bodies.

Turles landed and hugged Celeria as he saw her.

Celeria hugged him back and smiles.

They both blushed and looked away as they recognized they were hugging

Zarbon returned to his normal self and flew to wards the chibis' power levels.

Tights saw Zarbon and hugged him, knowing that he was no longer a zombie.

All of the chibis celebrated at Vegeta's house as Garlic Jr. was no longer a threat to the world.

Next: Goku's 7th Birthday!

Me: Happy Valentine's Day! And please review!

Goku: I told you it's Valentine's Day

Vegeta: But in the story it's Halloween!

Goku: Happy whatever!

Vegeta: And review or you die! By Batman!

Chapter 15: Goku's 7th Birthday!

Disclaimer: Bulma: Welcome to the Bulma and Veggie Show!

Audience: *cheers *

Bulma: I'm Bulma, and this is my boyfriend, Veggie

Vegeta: It's Vegeta! Not Veggie!

Bulma: Anyway, Veggie would like to say something...

Vegeta: *boringly* DragonBall787 does NOT own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or *shudders* GT

Bulma: And...

Vegeta: *boringly* Thank you for the 100 reviews, DragonBall787's next goal is 200, which was a goal that was failed in Dbz in Kindergarten, by 8 reviews. Only EIGHT reviews.

Bulma: And...

Vegeta: We need to get our reviews... to over NINE THOUSAAAND!

Chapter 14: Goku's 7th Birthday!

It was indeed November 2nd and it was Goku's Birthday.

"It's my birthday!" Goku shouted for the 100th time.

"So what, I'm 14! You're only 7!" Raditz bragged.

"Shut up, pineapple head!" Bardock said.

Raditz huffed and Goku stuck his tongue out.

"Are they always going to act like that?" Bardock asked his wife, Gine

Gine shook her head as she said, "That's why we agreed to have no more kids..."

They flew over to where the party was talking place, at Chuck E. Cheese's.

Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, Frieza, Krillin, 18, Tarble, Cell, Celeria, and Turles were there (Basically the main characters)

"Hi everyone!" Goku greeted.

"Happy Birthday!" (mostly) everyone said.

"Why were we invited?!" Frieza and Cell asked.

"Cause you're my friends!" Goku said.

"We hate you!" Frieza yelled.

"Aww...thanks guys.." Goku said.

"...What?!" Cell yelled.

"I got you a present!" Chi-Chi said.

He opened it and gasped.

"Bacon flavored gum?!" Goku exclaimed.

Chi-Chi nodded.

Goku hugged Chi-Chi (For like, the first time ever)

Bulma stepped up and said, "Son-kun, I got a present, too."

Goku opened it and said, "The dragon balls?!"

Bulma nodded and said, "You can have any wish!"

Vegeta walked towards Goku, "I got a present, too Kakarot,"

Goku said, "Vegeta...you got me a present?"

Vegeta nodded. But, Goku missed the evil smirk Vegeta put on.

Goku opened the present and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as he hid behind Chi-Chi

It was a single needle in the box.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed.

Bulma slapped Vegeta in the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Vegeta yelled.

After that, everyone climbed in the tube-like things that they have in McDonald's.

"Do you see him?" Goku asked.

"Yes..look at him...scaring children!" Vegeta said.

It was every child's fear on Chuck E. Cheese's: The Chuck E. Cheese robot.

"I'm scared..." Bulma said, looking at the robot.

Vegeta said, "We'll plan an attack on him, and destroy him forever!"

"Hiya kids!" The robot said to some kids.

"WAAAHHH!" One child screamed while running away.

"Let's get him!" Frieza yelled as they slid down the slide to attack him.

"What the f*** are they doing?!" King Vegeta said as all the adults looked at the children beating up a robot.

"Take that!" Cell said while kicking the robot.

"This thing is indestructible!" Tarble yelled.

"Stand back!" Piccolo yelled as he said, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The corkscrew beam hit the robot, and it reflected the blast away.

Everyone dodged the beam as it flew out the ceiling.

"F***! It's not working!" Turles yelled.

"Fusion..Ha!" Tarble and Celeria yelled as they fused.

Celible turned Super Saiyan as it said, "Super Celible defeat you!"

"GALICK BURST!" Celible yelled as the blast was headed towards the robot.

The robot immediately exploded as Celible's attack blasted it.

"What the f*** are you doing?!" Bardock yelled.

Gine slapped Bardock's head, "What did I tell you about cursing?!"

"What the heck are you doing?!" Bardock repeated.

"We destroyed Chuck E. Cheese!" Goku said.

"What?!" King Vegeta said.

"We destroyed the stupid mouse," Vegeta said.

"That's not a real mouse, that's a robot.." Dr. Briefs said.

Bulma said, "Then, who is the real-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a voice said.

The chibis turned around and gasped.

It was the real fear of every child at Chuck E. Cheese's

The Chuck E. Cheese Mascot Man

"Who's the birthday boy?" The man in the Chuck E. Cheese costume said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The chibis screamed as they ran in the McDonald's tube thingy.

"Where did he go?" Chuck E. Cheese asked.

"He's after me!" Goku yelled as they looked out of the small window.

"We gotta kill him!" Vegeta said.

"Yea, let's rip his guts out!" Piccolo yelled.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?!" he asked.

Bulma said, "And I, Bulma Briefs, the world greatest genius-"

"We know that already!" Everyone yelled.

"-have a plan.." She finished.

Meanwhile...

"I know you're in there!" Chuck E. Cheese said.

He was tired of kids running away from him. At least older kids knew he was just a man in a costume.

"YAHH!" Goku yelled as he jumped and stretched his Power Pole towards Chuck E. Cheese.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He yelled as he got hit in the gut.

Vegeta tripped Chuck E. Cheese and he fell.

"Take that mother f*****!" Vegeta yelled.

Piccolo hit his head with a bat.

"F***!" Chuck E. Cheese yelled.

"*gasp* He cursed!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Frieza said, "Let's finish him!"

"What are you doing?!" Chuck E. Cheese groaned in pain.

"HYYAA!" Cell yelled as he stabbed his back with his elbow.

"My back!" He yelled.

Meanwhile, Krillin and 18 were still in the tubes.

"18..Since we're alone.." Krillin started.

18 interrupted him, "No cuddling! I'm watching the fight!" She yelled

Krillin groaned lowered his head.

Meanwhile..

Chuck E. Cheese was barely standing as Chi-Chi and Bulma faced him.

"What did I do..." Chuck E. Cheese groaned.

Chi-Chi hit him with her frying pan, while Bulma kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

Chuck E. Cheese groaned one more time before he fell, knocked out.

"We did it!" Piccolo cheered as everyone else celebrated in victory.

"YOU!" The manager yelled at the chibis.

"YOU KILLED MY MASCOT!" He screamed.

"Pfft, yea right! You make me sick!" Vegeta yelled.

"What's going on!?" King Vegeta asked while the adults walked towards them.

"Your kids killed my mascot and my robot!" the manager yelled.

"Umm...LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Bardock yelled as everyone busted out of the roof, flying away.

Later-

Everyone was at CC, celebrating Goku's birthday.

It was at night and the stars were shining. Everyone was having fun, eating cake and enjoying theirselves.

The chibis were hanging out by the treehouse, eating cake.

"I hope you had a good birthday, Goku.." Chi-Chi said as the chibis relaxed.

"Yea, it was the best birthday ever!" Goku exclaimed.

"Wait 'till my birthday, it'll be much better than this one," Vegeta said.

Bulma smiled saying, " You know my birthday parties are always the best,"

Vegeta smirked, "We'll see next year.."

They looked at each other's eyes, smiling.

Piccolo broke the silence yelling, "GET A ROOM, YOU STUPID HUMAN LOVE AND THEIR EMOTIONS!"

"Well, that was a way to ruin the moment.." Celible said.

"Why are you still Celible?" Vegeta asked.

Celible instantly split apart into Celeria and Tarble.

They all chuckled as they continued to celebrate Goku's birthday.

This plot was based on when I was like, 7 and my friend had a birthday party at Chuck E. Cheese's. We were all creeped out by the man in the costume and the robot. :)

Next Time- The Rescue of Celeria

Here's a preview of the next chapter :D

Preview-

Celeria was angry at Turles. They weren't even dating yet, and he's getting jealous too easily.

She walked outside of school and sat down in one of the swings.

"Why can't he understand that I don't like anyone else!" Celeria whispered to herself.

Then the world turned black.

"AAAAHHHH!" She screamed as she struggled.

Outside, Raditz and Nappa snickered as she struggled in the bag.

"Let's get outta here before anyone notices she's gone!" Raditz said.

Nappa nodded as they flew away.

Just then, Turles walked outside with some picked flowers he wanted to give her.

He didn't mean to get so jealous easily, and he wanted to apologize.

"Celeria!" He yelled.

Nobody answered.

He shrugged and walked inside the school, maybe she was in the bathroom or something...

End Preview-

Thanks for reading and please review! Also, find out what happens next in the next chapter of Dbz in Elementary School: First Grade!

Chapter 16: Shenlongs vs the Comets

Disclaimer: I don't own s***!

Chapter 17: Comets vs. Shenlongs

It was another day of first grade, and Vegeta was currently making a castle with Jenga peices.

'HAHAHAHA! This will be my kingdom!' Vegeta thought.

Just then, Cell knocked it down.

"AAAHH-" yelled Vegeta as a bunch of blocks fell over him.

"hahahaha" Cell laughed

Bulma helped Vegeta up.

"WHAT THE F*** CELL?!" Vegeta screamed.

Cell said, "You weren't going to fit in it anyway!"

Vegeta scowled, "That doesn't mean you gotta knock it down!"

Cell stuck his tongue out and left.

"Don't worry he's a a**hole," Bulma said.

"Tell me about it," Vegeta said.

If there was one thing that Bulma and Vegeta agreed to, it was that they both hated Cell.

King Vegeta said, " Today, we're going to go outside and destroy stuff!"

"YAY!" Everyone cheered.

King Vegeta said, "Oops..not that, I meant look at nature,"

"Awww..." Everyone groaned.

Outside-

Everyone was outside, looking for the best stuff to find.

"I found a shoe!" Frieza said.

"I found a hat," 18 said.

"I found moldy pizza!" Goku said as he took a bite.

"Fuzzy and green...Yum!" Goku said.

"..." Everyone was so disgusted at Goku.

"What?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi sighed and slapped him.

Piccolo said, "Do you know what's in that?!"

Goku shook his head, "no"

Everyone slapped their foreheads.

"Why do I even bother..." Vegeta said.

King Vegeta said, "Ok, contest over, let's see who got the coolest stuff!"

Cell said, "It seems that I do, since I found a time machine!" as he pointed the a time machine that looks just like Trunks'.

Bulma said, "Well I found an iPhone!"

Everyone gathered around Bulma.

Cell growled.

King Vegeta said, "Bulma's the winner,"

Cell yelled, "I found a time machine, and you go crazy over a stupid iPhone?!"

Everyone gasped, "Cell!"

Cell said, "I wonder when people are going to start listening to me..."

The principal marched outside and yelled, "What are you hooligans doing?!"

King Vegeta said, "Having fun,"

Mr. Buttstinger yelled, "There's no FUN in school!"

17 said, "Yes, there is..."

"Just go inside!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

Lunch-

Everyone was eating something. Enough said about that.

"Are you ready for the big football game?" asked Tights

"We already know we're going to win.." Frieza said.

"Yea everyone's a weakling!" Vegeta said.

"OMG! Is that Hercule?!" shouted Bulma.

Hercule walked in with VERY big muscles, but he didn't look so well.

He sat down by the kids.

"Do ya like my muscles?" asked Hercule.

"Did you start taking steroids?!" asked Piccolo.

"Yep! And I feel 100% fine!" Hercule yelled as he fainted.

"..."

"...And that's why you shouldn't take steroids," King Vegeta concluded in his lesson.

"Especially overdose like Hercule," Cell said.

King Vegeta said, "Now, its free time, so you can do anything while I take a nap,"

Bulma beckoned everyone over as she said, "Look what I made!"

Everyone looked and gasped as they saw a toy gun.

Then Yamcha started laughing.

"Its just a stupid gun! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! What are you gonna do?! Squirt me with water! HAHAHHAHAHA!"

Bulma pointed the gun at Yamcha and fired.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he was shocked by electricity.

Everyone winced as Yamcha was now black and passed out.

"That's my electric gun. Its designed to look like an innocent toy gun, but it has over 1000 watts of electricity," Bulma said.

"Can I try?" Vegeta asked with a dangerous look on his face

"No! You might kill everyone!" Bulma yelled.

Goku said, "I'll be careful!"

"NO!" Everyone screamed.

"Aww..." Goku moaned.

The bell rung and everyone left and anticipated the game

The Football Game-

Everyone cheered as the game was about to start.

"I am so pumped!" Bardock yelled.

"Yea, I can't wait to see the other team get killed!" King Vegeta said.

"We welcome everyone to the football game of the Comets vs the Shenlongs!" the announcer yelled.

Everyone cheered as the football players came out.

Goku said as he ran out, "Hey Vegeta! I can see everyone!"

Vegeta scowled as he said, "Shut up!"

Taleem said, "All the players look like weaklings!"

Just then, a giant Hirudegarn came out of the sky wearing the Comet's uniform.

"What the f***?!" Krillin yelled.

"I think I wet myself..." Yamcha said.

"Git yer a** back on the bench!" Coach Johnson yelled.

"ROOOAAARRR!" Hirudegarn roared

The whistle blew as the game started

The Z warriors scattered as they dodged Hirudegarn's blows.

"Dodge everyone!" Goku yelled as he threw the ball at Krillin.

Krillin caught the ball and dodged Hirudegarn's steps, but saw his foot landing on him.

Krillin yelled, "Vegeta!" as he threw the ball and was crushed by Hirudegarn.

Vegeta caught the ball and made a touchdown and the crowd cheered.

"Woo!" a man screamed.

"HELP!" Krillin screamed as Hirudegarn lifted his foot.

The crowd gasped as they saw Krillin on the ground, crushed.

"Time out!" yelled the coach.

Then team ran towards Krillin.

"Krillin! Can you hear me?!" Goku yelled.

"Where am I?" Krillin moaned.

"Krillin!" shouted 18 as she tried to run to him.

"Sorry, but nobody's allowed at the field" one official said.

18 punched him as she and the cheerleaders ran towards Krillin .

"Krillin! Speak to me!" 18 yelled as she shook Krillin

Krillin screamed as he was shooken.

Taleem said, "We need to bring him to Dende,"

They carried him out as the crowd clapped for him.

"Now who's gonna fill his position?!" Piccolo yelled.

The coach thought for a moment before he said, "I will regret this, but Goku, fill in Krillin's position while Yamcha fill in Goku's as wide receiver.

"Ugh!" groaned the team.

"Yes!" screamed Yamcha.

Everyone got into positions and the crowd booed as they saw Yamcha.

"Ugh! Not the sucky one!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Looks like we're gonna lose.." Bardock said.

4th quarter, 02:45 left-

The Comets were winning by 14, and the Shenlongs were getting desperate.

"Why did you trip me again?!" Vegeta screamed at Yamcha.

Yamcha whimpered as he said, "I didn't mean to.."

Piccolo yelled, "And why did you tackle me when I was about to make a touchdown?!"

Yamcha said, "I'm sorry!"

The coach yelled, "Are you on this team or not?!"

Meanwhile, the crowd as screaming in anger.

"Why did I even come to this game?!" King Vegeta yelled.

"I'm about to leave if they don't make a touchdown!" Bardock yelled.

"WAIT!" A voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see Krillin in his football uniform.

Everyone started to cheer as the team was back to normal.

"Leave!" The coach yelled at Yamcha

Yamcha ran away crying as Krillin joined the team.

Krillin said, "Dende healed me, so I'm ready to play!"

Taleem said, "Now, let's kill them!"

"Yea!" Everyone yelled.

Everyone got back into positions as the whistle blew.

"Go Shenlongs!" The cheerleaders cheered.

The play started as Piccolo got the ball and dodged Hirudegarn's attacks.

He threw the ball at Krillin and he caught it at the touchdown zone.

The crowd screamed as the team finally got a touchdown.

"Finally!" Bardock yelled as he witnessed Krillin's touchdown.

"Go Krillin!" The cheerleaders cheered.

"Nice job Krillin!" Goku yelled.

Krillin smiled wide as he said, "I did it!"

Vegeta yelled, "It isn't over yet, so let's finish this!"

It was :17 left and the Comets were winning by 1.

"Listen, we got 17 seconds left, so we gotta hurry up and finish this!" The coach yelled.

Vegeta said, "We're gonna pull a 32-50, so let's do this!"

Everyone agreed as they got into positions.

"Ready! Set! Hut!" Taleem yelled as the final play started

Taleem passed the ball to Goku.

Goku dodged Hirudegarn's foot as he jumped high in the air.

Then, Hirudegarn's tail smashed Goku.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Goku screamed as he flew towards the crowd.

The ball was in slow motion, falling out of the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The coach screamed as the ball was getting closer to the ground.

It was 7 seconds left and Goku was about to crash into Bardock.

Bardock caught Goku and glared at him.

Just when it looked like it was the end, Vegeta screamed, "Pancakes!" as he caught the ball in midair.

He then landed and started running towards the touchdown n.

"OMG! The ball was saved!" The announcer screamed.

Hirudegarn was chasing Vegeta and Vegeta was swiftly dodging his attacks

"Let's help him!" Piccolo yelled as he threw energy attacks to distract Hirudegarn.

Everyone started blasting Hirudegarn and he roared as he was knocked down

Vegeta flipped and he landed on the touchdown zone.

"The Shenlongs win by 6!" The announcer screamed.

"Good save Vegeta!" Goku yelled as Bardock was still holding him.

Vegeta smirked as everyone cheered for him.

Everyone ran towards him and patted him on the back.

Bulma Veggie-Hugged ™ Vegeta and Vegeta smirked even more.

"Now...let's go to IHOP and get some pancakes!" Vegeta yelled

Everyone cheered as they left.

"Wait for me!" Yamcha yelled as everyone left.

He tried to catch up, but Hirudegarn smashed him with his foot.

Next Time- Thanksgiving Pranks

Yep! I'm still making chapters :) Its just that since I recovered my middle school fic , I decided to continue my elementary one. But, I'm still making chapters for both. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one, and please review :D

Preview-

The kids snickered as King Vegeta walked towards their trap.

"This is gonna be hilarious!" Goku said.

"Shh!" Vegeta shushed.

Bulma and Chi-Chi could barely contain their laughter.

King Vegeta opened the door, and a bucket of lemon juice fell on him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" King Vegeta screamed as it got in his eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The kids laughed as King Vegeta screamed.

"VEGETA!" screamed King Vegeta.

The kids ran out of the room, scared.

"VEGETA! WHEN MY EYES TURN BACK TO NORMAL, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

End Preview-

Chapter 17: Thanksgiving Pranks

Disclaimer: I don't own s***!

Chapter 18: Thanksgiving Pranks

It was Thanksgiving, and the chibis (Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, and Chi-Chi) decided to prank everyone today.

The kids snickered as King Vegeta walked towards their trap.

"This is gonna be hilarious!" Goku said.

"Shh!" Vegeta shushed.

Bulma and Chi-Chi could barely contain their laughter.

King Vegeta opened the door, and a bucket of lemon juice fell on him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" King Vegeta screamed as it got in his eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The kids laughed as King Vegeta screamed.

"VEGETA!" screamed King Vegeta.

The kids ran out of the room, scared.

"VEGETA! WHEN MY EYES TURN BACK TO NORMAL, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

They hid behind a tree, laughing,

"That was so funny!" Goku snickered.

Vegeta shushed him, "He's coming!"

King Veget angrily stomped past the tree, livid.

"Once I get my hands on those little brats..." King Vegeta ranted.

Once he walked away, Bulma asked, "Who's our next victim?"

Frieza was in his room, watching tv.

King Cold yelled through the door, "Sweetie, would you like some cookies?"

Frieza yelled, "Go away, Daddy!"

King Cold walked away.

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Goku were hiding in Frieza's closet.

Goku snickered as he said, "Vegeta! He calls his dad Daddy!"

Vegeta said, "But you call your dad that..."

Goku said, "It's still funny!"

Vegeta shushed him, "Now it's time to prank him..."

Frieza stood up and walked to his closet.

He opened it and immediatley got pelted with blueberry pies

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Frieza.

Goku and Vegeta IT out of there.

What they didn't know, was that Frieza was allergic to blueberry.

"DADDY!" He screamed as he puffed up.

Meanwhile-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All four laughed.

"I wonder what'll happen to him?" Bulma laughed.

"He'll probably scream and cry," Vegeta said.

From outside they can hear Frieza scream in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"..."

"We might have to get out of here.." Goku said.

They flew over to Cell's house.

Goku knocked on the door.

Dr. Gero answered the door.

"What the f*** do you want?!" Dr. Geor yelled.

"Geez, what's your problem?!" Chi-Chi asked.

Flashback-

It was back in kindergarten, and the chibis (Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, and Chi-Chi) was visiting the androids' house.

Dr. Gero answered the door, "Why hello, anything you need?"

Krillin said, "I-I mean we want to see 18,"

Dr. Gero closely inspected him, "Hmm...I don't like you!"

Goku said, "You may know me!"

Dr. Gero said, "Oh God, not you! You ruined all of my androids once! And my army!"

Goku chuckled.

Bulma pushed everyone out of the way and said, "You may know me, Bulma Briefs, and my father that has an unkown name,"

Dr. Gero said, "Yes, I have known you, but unfortunately I hate your dad,"

Bulma glared at him, "Let's get him!" she yelled.

They charged at Dr. Gero and started beating him up.

While they were beating him up, Bulma raided his lab and destroyed all of his experiments.

"NOOOOOOOOO! ANDROID 19!" Dr. Gero screamed,

End Flashback-

"That was too funny!" Bulma said.

Dr. Gero seethed, "You destroyed nearly all of my androids...I'm going to kill you! Android 19!"

Android 19 came out and said, "Yes?"

"Destroy them!" Dr. Gero screamed.

Android 19 charged towards Goku.

Goku turned Super Saiyan and simply kicked him.

Android 19 blew up.

"NOOOOOOOOO! ANDROID 19!" Dr. Gero screamed.

"Umm..does this count as a prank?" Chi-Chi asked.

Vegeta said, "We'll let it slide,"

They flew away from the crying Dr. Gero.

They landed at a wasteland and looked for any trouble.

"You see anyone that we can prank?" Bulma asked.

They looked arounfd and all they saw was a giant dinosaur.

Vegeta smirked evilly and snuck behind the dinosaur.

He then, blasted it.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!" The dinosaur screamed.

Everyone's eyes widened as the dinosaur started running towards them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" They screamed as they started running. (Ahh...Classic Dragon Ball)

"This is all your fault Vegeta!" Chi-Chi screamed as she banged him with her frying pan as they ran.

Vegeta yelled. "Stop b******* at me you harpy!"

Goku yelled, "I'm scared!"

Bulma yelled, "We're all scared!"

The dinosaur kept chasing them throughout the wasteland.

"Why can't we just kill him!?" Vegeta yelled.

Goku yelled, "It's a complicated part of Dragon Ball!"

"I'm...getting...tired.." Bulma moaned.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Do I have to do everything myself?!"

Vegeta picked Bulma up and continued running.

Goku moaned, "I'm tired too Vegeta..." and jumped on him.

Vegeta yelled, "Kakarot! You can run by yourself! And You..are..too..heavy!"

Vegeta then tripped over a rock and all three started to fall.

While they were falling, Chi-Chi triples over them and started to tumble with them.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" They screamed as they tumbled towards the dinosaur.

The dinosaur tripped over all four of them, and fell down.

When the tumbling stopped, they hastily got up, and rubbed the dirt off theirselves.

" Worst. Prank. Ever." Vegeta said.

Goku nodded, "Why'd you trip Vegeta?!"

Vegeta yelled, "Cause you jumped on me for no apparent reason!"

Bulma said, "I'm just gonna go home. Thanksgiving dinner is probably ready anyway,"

"Agreed." Chi-Chi said.

They all agreed and flew away to Bulma's house.

Meanwhile laughter was heard from on top a cliff.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Piccolo laughed as he witnessed the event.

Piccolo said, "That was too funny!" and flew over to have water at Bulma's house.

Bulma's house-

Everyone got handed a plate as they got ready to eat dinner.

"This looks so delicious!" Goku said.

"I can't wait to eat!" Tarble said.

"Mph mph mph!" Frieza said, still swollen.

Everyone hid a snicker.

Piccolo held a fresh glass of water, and Turles and Celeria had steak.

Cell, King Vegeta, King Cold, Paragus, Master Roshi, Dr. Gero, Hatchiyack, Hirudegarn, King Piccolo, Krillin, 17, 18, 13, 14 and lots of others were there.

They were all about to eat before Mrs. Briefs yelled, "Wait!"

Everyone groaned and turned to face her.

Mrs. Briefs said, "We must tell each other what we're grateful for!"

Everyone just stared at her and started eating.

(I know what you're thinking! You: I thought she was going to say that they had to pray... Me: But, Mrs. Briefs is a bonehead, and you know the rest)

As everyone laughed and talked and had fun, it was one of the few moments that everyone actually got along without fighting. But, there was only one reason why.

Yamcha was in the desert with his new friend, Puar.

"What are we having for Thanksgiving, Yamcha?" Puar asked.

Yamcha smiled as he said, "Sand and worms!"

Puar made a sickened face.

Yamcha stirred water with sand and worms and cooked it.

He tasted it and said, "This is delicious!"

Puar looked at him strangely as Yamcha started hysterically laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SO DISGUSTING! WAAAAAHHHHH!"

And almost everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving.

Next Time- Barney Destroys Christmas

Thanks for reading, and review:) also my middle school fic is currently being worked on and will more than likely release tomorrow. But, here's a preview of next chapter.

Preview-

Tarble was white faced. He knew he didn't see what he was seeing.

"What the f*** are you looking at?!" Barney yelled with a gun in his hand.

Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, Bulma, Taleem and Chi-Chi was quite shocked too

"W-w-what happened to the Barney we killed?!" Bulma stuttered.

"That was my brother!" Barney yelled

"How can we only see you?!" Goku yelled.

"Only little kids can see me!" Barney yelled.

"Haa!" Vegeta yelled as he blasted Barney.

The blast went right through Barney as he only depixilated for a second before pixelating back to normal.

"I-it's like you're a computer!" Vegeta yelled.

Barney said, "That's right! And you will never know who my creator is!"

"Dr. Gero!" yelled Piccolo as they blasted off.

"Hey!" Barney yelled as he ran after them.

While Vegeta was flying, he only wondered how this day could've turned bad.

3 hours later...

End Preview-

Chapter 18: Barney Destroys Christmas

Disclaimer: Me no own this!

Chapter 19: Barney Destroys Christmas!

Tarble was white faced. He knew he didn't see what he was seeing.

"What the f*** are you looking at?!" Barney yelled with a gun in his hand.

Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, Bulma, Taleem and Chi-Chi was quite shocked too

"W-w-what happened to the Barney we killed?!" Bulma stuttered.

"That was my brother!" Barney yelled

"How can we only see you?!" Goku yelled.

"Only little kids can see me!" Barney yelled.

"Haa!" Vegeta yelled as he blasted Barney.

The blast went right through Barney as he only depixilated for a second before pixelating back to normal.

"I-it's like you're a computer!" Vegeta yelled.

Barney said, "That's right! And you will never know who my creator is!"

"Dr. Gero!" yelled Piccolo as they blasted off.

"Hey!" Barney yelled as he ran after them.

While Vegeta was flying, he only wondered how this day could've turned bad.

3 hours later...

Everyone was at CC, watching 'Grandma got ran over by a Reindeer" (Like in my middle school fic XD)

It was Christmas Eve, and Piccolo, Taleerm, Goku, Chi-Chi, Celeria, Bulma, Tarble, and Vegeta were there.

Vegeta busted out laughing at the scene when the grandma got ran over.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

Bulma looked at him and said, "Do you have to laugh every time that happens?!"

Vegeta nodded, "I like seeing people in pain,"

"..."

Just then, a commercial came on that had Barney in it.

Commercial-

Barney: Hiya kids! HYUK HYUK HYUK! Are you ready for the holidays?!"

Kids: Yea!

Barney: Well stay tuned for my special announcement!

End Commercial-

Tarble said, "It's probably a man in the costume..."

Vegeta turned the TV off, "So what are we going to do?"

Everyone shrugged.

Chi-Chi said, "We could make a snowman?"

Celeria said. "How about a snowball fight?!"

"YEA!" Everyone but Chi-Chi agreed as they ran outside.

Chi-Chi sighed as she said, "I wonder when people are finally going to start listening to me?"

Meanwhile, in other kids' homes- (Let's say...Yamcha!)

Yamcha was at the supermarket with Puar, watching TV.

"Remember, we gotta stay hidden, so we can live here!" Yamcha said.

Puar nodded.

Just then, Barney made his announcement-

Barney: You are now under my control! Look at my eyes!

Of course, Yamcha looked into Barney's eyes.

Barney: You will worship me and become my minions to destroy Christmas!

Yamccha said, "I will worship you and become your minions to destroy Christmas!

Puar was getting scared, "Yamcha?" she/he asked fearfully.

Yamcha ignored Puar and started flying away.

"Yamcha!" Puar screamed after him.

And that was just an example of what happened towards kids under the age of 9.

Two Hours later-

The kids all went inside and go ready for bed.

Chi-Chi said, "It was nice of your parents to let us stay for Christmas,"

Bulma shrugged, "That's just how are my parents are,"

Taleem said,"Do ya think Santa will stop by?"

Piccolo chuckled, "After what happened last year, I don't think so.." (If you don't know what he's talking about, read/reread my Dbz in Kindergarten fic)

They settled in their sleeping bags near the Christmas tree, and started to fall asleep.

After about a half an hour, Everyone was knocked out, even Piccolo.

They all snored and relaxed as the next day will be filled with presents, and gumdrops, and umm...other stuff.

Just then, the chimney busted open and blocks were flying everywhere, with a big CRASH!

Everyone woke up and rushed to see what was the commotion.

When Bulma and Vegeta opened their eyes, they both immediately blushed as they saw their arms wrapped around each other with Vegeta's tail securing the hold.

Taleem growled, "Hurry up, lovebirds!"

They both released each other and ran towards the crash.

They all gasped as they saw Santa Claus groggily got up.

"Santa?!" They all gasped.

Santa said, "I need your help!"

Vegeta growled, "Does this have to do with being Rudolph?!" (Look at my Kindergarten fic if you don't understand)

Santa busted out laughing at that memory, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! No."

Goku said, "Then what is it?"

Santa said, "Barney's planning on destroying Christmas! I tried to stop him, but he was too powerful!"

Table said, "What do you mean, "Barney!?"

Just then, Santa said, "Jesus Christ, he's coming! I gotta go! Only me and you can only see though!"

Santa blasted his sleigh out of the chimney and left.

Everyone was confused.

Just then, Tarble turned around and started shaking in fear.

"Umm..Guys?" Tarble forced out of his mouth.

Tarble was white faced. He knew he didn't see what he was seeing.

"What the f*** are you looking at?!" Barney yelled with a gun in his hand.

Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, Bulma, Taleem and Chi-Chi was quite shocked too

"W-w-what happened to the Barney we killed?!" Bulma stuttered.

"That was my brother!" Barney yelled

"How can we only see you?!" Goku yelled.

"Only little kids can see me!" Barney yelled.

"Haa!" Vegeta yelled as he blasted Barney.

The blast went right through Barney as he only depixilated for a second before pixelating back to normal.

"I-it's like you're a computer!" Vegeta yelled.

Barney said, "That's right! And you will never know who my creator is!"

"Dr. Gero!" yelled Piccolo as they blasted off.

"Hey!" Barney yelled as he ran after them.

Taleem yelled, "We have to get to Dr. Gero's, so we can see what's going on!"

Bulma said, "If this doesn't work out, we need a backup plan. Goku! Do you still have the Dragon Balls?"

Goku nodded, "Yep!"

Piccolo said, "Good, now let's hurry up! Barney's pretty fast on his feet,"

"HIKE! HIKE! HIKE! HIKE! HIKE!" Barney screamed as he was chasing them by foot.

"Oh God, he's a maniac!" Tarble yelled.

Vegeta yelled, "Stop screaming and start flying! I already have to carry a flightless person, I don't need to carry two!"

"Hey!" Bulma yelled as she slapped Vegeta in the back of his head.

Vegeta growled and they continued to move forward.

They landed at Dr. Gero's house and banged on the door.

"I'm...busy.." Dr. Gero yelled.

Vegeta blasted the door open and tackled Dr. Gero.

"Why the f*** did you disturb my sleep?! It's almost 12:00 in the f****** morning!"

Just tehn, Barney caught up with them.

"Attack.." Dr. Gero groaned.

"HYUK! HYUK!" Barney screamed as he ran towards the chibis.

They all powered up and started trying to attack Barney.

Dr. Gero tried to sneak away, but Bulma and Chi-Chi cornered him.

"Why do you hate Christmas, and how do you deactivate Barney?!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Gero yelled, "I'll never tell you!"

Bulma said, "I'll try to deactivate him, while you get the details!" as she ran towards his computer.

Chi-Chi brought out her frying pan and lifted it up.

"OK! OK! I'LL TELL YOU!" Dr. Gero screamed.

Flashback-

Dr. Gero POV

It all started when I was 17.

I loved Christmas and I always celebrated it with my best friends, King Vegeta, and Dr. Briefs.

But the only thing missing was a companion.

King Vegeta had Vegeta's mother (I'm not naming her, It's like giving Bulma's mom a name, even though she doesn't have one *yet*), and Bardock had Gine. I had no one...

Until I found my true love.

She was beautiful, and very nice.

Her name was Gracie, and I met her in front of the Walmart.

I was nervous when I walked up to her and said, "Um..hi. My name is Gero, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me.."

She hesitated for a second before she said, "Save up on coupons at Walmart!"

I forgot to mention she was a robot..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bardock and King Vegeta laughed as I told them.

"You can't date a robot!" King Vegeta snickered.

Bardock said, "I know, and he just did! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I blushed and said, "But, I really like her and...I want to start a family with her.."

That really made them bust out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bardock laughed, "You can't do it with a robot!"

King Vegeta was on the floor laughing.

I was angry because they were right: I couldn't have children with a robot! Gracie even started rusting after some years.

That didn't stop me from marrying her, though.

She eventually died, and the only people who went to her funeral was my mother, and that was to only have me pay her back her $5!

I hated Christmas ever since, and started to make android children in her honor

End Flashback-

"So, that's why I hate Christmas, and when it strikes 12:00, Barney will erase everyone's minds about Christmas!" Dr. Gero yelled.

Bulma unlocked the code and said, "He's able to feel pain again! And you have 5 minutes to kill him, before Christmas is destroyed!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Dr. Gero.

It was 11:55, just the right amount of time to defeat Barney.

"FUSION..HA!" Celeria and Tarble yelled as they fused.

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan, along with Celible and Goku.

Piccolo yelled, "Special Beam Cannon!"

Vegeta screamed, "FINAL FLASSHH!"

Celible yelled, "Galick Burst!"

Goku yelled, "KA...ME...HA..ME..HAA!"

Taleem yelled, "Death Beam!"

At Frieza's house-

Freeza woke up fro his sleep and said, "I don't know why, but I have a feeling some a**hole is stealing my move...

(Yea, I sometimes call Frieza, Freeza)

Back to the kids-

They all released their attacks as they combined, and shot it towards Barney.

Barney scremed as he tried to block it, but it was impossible.

The attack obliverated (Is that a real word?!) Barney, just in time to witness 11:59, turn into 12:00, Christmas Day.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered as Barney was defeated.

Dr. Gero started crying as he yelled, "All I wanted was love!"

"Is there anyway of getting the children back from their hypnotized state?" Goku asked.

Dr. Gero said, "No, and there is no cure! They will be hypnotized forever!"

Bulma said, "That's why we got the Dragon Balls,"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dr. Gero screamed.

The kids awkwardly left Gero in his wallowing.

At CC-

Bulma gathered the Dragon Balls, and set it on the ground, where there was space in the backyard.

Goku yelled, "Rise Shenlong!"

The Dragon Balls glowed and out came the dragon (Ok, that sounded almost too dirty...What?! It's unintentional!)

Everyone shielded their eyes from the light and saw the giant dragon.

"Speak your wish," Shenlong said.

"I wish for everyone to get out of their hypnotized states from Barney!" Taleem yelled.

"Your wish has been granted. I shall return to my slumber.." Shenlong said as he returned into the Dragon Balls, and they separated around the world.

"...That dragon's such a prick," Celible said.

"Tell me about it, we name our mascot and football team after him, and he just wants to fall asleep!" Chi-Chi yelled.

7:00 am, Christmas Day-

"IT'S COOKIE CRISP®-MAS!" Goku screamed as he got out of his sleeping bag and woke everyone up.

"It's Christmas.." Piccolo corrected.

Celible, defused hours ago, so Celeria and Tarble woke up separate.

Chi-Chi got out her frying pan and said, "Just a second..." and started chasing Goku to make him calm down.

Bulma and Vegeta woke up again to find theirselves wrapped around each other.

"Why does this keep on happening?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta shrugged as he got up.

They sat down as Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs, gave everyone their presents.

"Holy Cow!" Dr. Briefs yelled as he saw a Santa shaped hole on the chimney.

"It's probably nothing..." Mrs. Briefs said as she walked into the kitchen.

Dr. Briefs went back to his lab.

The kids opened their presents and were satisfied at what they had gotten.

"Wow! I got a bunch of gis!" Goku said.

"I got new armor.." Vegeta said.

"I got a new scouter!" Tarble said.

"I get a teddy bear!" Celeria said.

Vegeta smirked, "That reminds me, last year-"

"Shut up!" Tarble yelled and the snickering Vegeta. (Again, look at Dbz in Kindergarten if you don't understand)

Piccolo said, "I got my rap recording in a CD-I mean I got a turban.."

Bulma said, "I got new lab equiptment!"

Taleem said, "I got clothes!"

Chi-Chi said, "And I got a new frying pan, for idiotic boyfriends!"

Goku hid behind Piccolo.

"Wait! There's one more thing!" Taleem said as he pointed to a note.

He opened it and read it out loud-

Dear Kids,

Thank you so much for saving Christmas for the world.

I don't know what I've would done without you.

I originally was going to give all of you coal, but you proved yourself worthy.

I hope to see you next year, and please..DON'T KILL ANYONE!

-Santa

Next Time- Football Championship

Thank you for reading and PLEASE review! I don't care if it's a flame or a f*** you! Just review!

Vegeta: *Blasts DragonBall787* I'm sorry, she's acting too needy...

Chapter 19: Football Championship

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball is not mine!

Chapter 18: Football Championship

It was January 16, the big football championship game. It was again, the North High Elementary Shenlongs vs. the South High Elementary Dinosaurs.

King Vegeta started off the class with, "Today...we're going to watch football!"

"YAY!" the class cheered .

Yamcha raised his hand, "Aren't we going to learn stuff?"

King Vegeta threw a book at him.

While everyone was watching football, Mr. Blutzinger walked in.

"What the h*** are you doing?!"

All the kids gasped, "OOOOH! YOU CURSED!"

Mr. Blutzinger yelled, "You guys do it all the the time, so stop talking!"

"No we don't you a**!" Bulma yelled.

Violet laughed, "Seems like you're too stupid to notice what he said,"

Vegeta growled, "Nobody can talk to her like that except me, b****!"

Krillin yelled, "Why the h*** are we cursing?!"

Goku said, "Cause it's fun! B****! W****! H**! A**! F***! S***! Mother-"

Chi-Chi slammed soap in his mouth, "Stop cursing dumba**!"

"Ha! This is some funny s***!" Freeza laughed.

"STOP CURSING!" Mr. Buttstinger yelled.

Everyone was silent.

"Now...teach something useful!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

"Football is useful!" King Vegeta yelled.

"No, math is useful! Now get teaching!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

While he stormed out, Vegeta threw a book at his head.

The whole class laughed as Mr. Buttstinger fell over and hit his head on the door.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the kids and King Vegeta laughed.

Buttstinger growled and slammed the door.

Lunch-

Vegeta sat down and looked at his food

He grimaced as he saw multiple hair in his moldy pizza.

He looked at Bulma's home packed lunch. She had grapes, two sandwiches, chocolate bar, an apple, and a soda.

Vegeta's mouth watered

He then snatched one of Bulma's sandwiches, her apple, and her chocolate bar.

"Hey! What was that for!" Burma yelled as she glared at Vegeta

"It's not like you need it anyway, " Vegeta said

Bulma kinda felt sorry for him when she looked at his lunch, so she said, "Here, let me give you half,"

Vegeta hesitantly gave Bulma back her food, and she split it up and gave Vegeta his share.

"See? That wasn't so hard, Vegeta-chan" Bulma said.

Vegeta muttered a thanks before he started tearing up his food.

"Aww..." Goku said as everyone else looked at them.

Bulma jumped and yelled, "How long have you been there?!"

"The whole time," Piccolo said.

Bulma muttered, "All of you are creeps,"

Goku sat down with Chi-Chi and started eating his food.

Vegeta yelled, "How can you eat that s***!"

Goku said, "But this is delicious!"

Krillin shook his head, "You know Goku, he'd eat anything,"

Taleem said, "Anyway, what team are we playing tonight?"

17 said, "Yknow, South High.."

Vegeta scowled, "I hate South High! Especially Android 13!"

Bulma said, "All he did was insult you.."

Vegeta scowled, "But still, he didn't have the right to insult my mother!"

"Mama's boy!" yelled Cell as Frieza started laughing.

Vegeta growled and slowly walked towards them.

"Now you've done it!" Bulma said as Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and ran towards them

Detention-

"I can't believe you sent your classmates to the hospital!" Mr. Blutzinger yelled.

Vegeta growled, "They deserved it,"

Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi, Piccolo, Krillin, and Taleem were there too.

"Why do we have to be here?" Goku whined.

"BECAUSE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LAUGHING!" Mr. Blutzinger screamed.

Bulma said, "But it was funny Mr. Buttstinger.."

"IT'S BUTT-I MEAN BLUTZINGER!" Blutzinger yelled.

Vegeta snickered.

Mr. Blutzinger turned to Vegeta, "What would your father say?!"

King Vegeta then busted the door open yelling, "I'm so proud of you, son!"

Mr. Blutzinger had his mouth wide open, gaping.

Vegeta smirked, "What was that about my father being angry?"

Mr. Blutzinger growled, "I can't take this anymore..just get out of my office while I cry.."

Everyone left to get ready for the championship.

The Game-

The bleachers were banging, and the crowd was cheering as it was the final game of the football season.

"Ok team, I know it's the final game, but this team is really hard, so you gotta bring out that fire in you and go hard!" The coach yelled as the team screamed.

Vegeta yelled, "For ice cream!" and everyone cheered as they ran out.

"Now here's our North High Shenlongs!" The announcer yelled as the crowd screamed.

"Go Shenlongs!" The cheerleaders cheered as they made their appearance.

Bardock yelled, "Don't hesitate to kill, son!"

Gine yelled, "But do it gently!"

"OK mommy!" Goku shouted back.

"Pfft, mama's boy," Vegeta said.

"Murder them, Vegeta!" Vegeta's mother screamed (I'm not giving her a proper name)

"Mom!" Vegeta yelled while blushing.

"Who's the mama's boy now?" Taleem said while snickering.

First Quarter-

The teams lined up and prepared to do their first play.

"Well well well, look who brought out mama's boy!" Android 13 said.

Vegeta growled, "Says the kid that sounds like a southern man in his 50's,"

Android 13 growled before he said, "You see that pretty purple haired girl over there?"

Vegeta looked at Maron, "Moron?"

"No! The prettier one!" 13 yelled.

Vegeta looked at Bulma, who was cheering and waving him on before he said, "What about her? And her hair is lavender"

13 said, "You think she'd go out with me?" He knew she was Vegeta's girlfriend, but he wanted to annoy him.

Vegeta growled before he said, "No! Cause she has a more handsomer and smarter guy,"

13 said, "I bet not,"

The whistle blew and Vegeta tackled 13 full force.

Meanwhile, Piccolo had the ball, and 14 was chasing him.

He threw the ball to Goku just in time before he was tackled.

Goku caught the ball, and made a touchdown in seconds.

The crowd cheered as Goku smiled widely.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was beating the s*** out of 13.

"Time out!" Coach Barth (Read umm..I did mention the South High coach, when Mr. Robinson called him "Barf?' right? ) yelled.

13 limped towards his team while Vegeta walked calmly back to his.

"What the h*** are you doing?!" Coach yelled.

"Beating up someone I hate," Vegeta replied

"...Good job!" Coach yelled.

"Now let's get out there, and kill the Dinosaurs!"

"YEA!" Everyone screamed.

2nd Quarter-

It was 28-21, and the Shenlongs were winning.

"Go Shenlongs!" The cheerleaders cheered,

It was defense and both teams were ready.

"Ready! Set! Hut!" 13 yelled as he passed the ball to 14.

14 started running towards the goal and noticed that Hatchiyack was there.

14 yelled, "Catch!" as he threw the ball.

Then everyone gasped.

"Interception!" The announcer yelled as Brolly caught the ball.

"KAKARROOOTT!" Brolly screamed as he blasted towards the goal.

"SAIYAN!" Hatchiyack screamed as he chased Brolly.

Brolly dodged all of Hatchiyack's attacks and made the touchdown.

The crowd cheered as Brolly made the score.

"Good job!" shouted Paragus.

Brolly then saw Goku.

"Kakarot..." he muttered.

"Oh Kami..." King Vegeta muttered.

"KAKAROT! KAKARROT! KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed.

Everyone screamed as Brolly started blasting everywhere.

"RUN!" Piccolo screamed as everyone started running.

"SAIYAN!" Hatchiyack screamed at Brolly.

Brolly heard Hatchiyack's challenge and roared back, "KAKARROT!"

Meanwhile, everyone was watching.

"Soo what now?" Bulma asked.

"Whichever player wins the fights wins the championship," Coach Johnson said.

"I agree," Coach Barth said.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed as he charged at Hatchiyack.

"SAIYAN!" Hatchiyack screamed as he counterattacked.

"Go Brolly!" everyone from North High screamed.

"No, Go Hatchiyack!" everyone from South High cheered.

Hatchiyack tackled Brolly and tried to punch him, but Brolly dodged and kicked Hatchiyack out of his grasp.

Brolly then started swinging at Hatchiyack, but Hatchiyack blocked and blasted hum back.

"It's like watching a Transformers movie!" Tarble exclaimed.

Hatchiyack tackled Brolly, and tried to punch him, but Brolly dodged and kicked Hatchiyack out of his grasp.

Hatchkyack then prepared his final attack, the Revenge Cannon.

He powered up for 15 seconds, then released his energy.

Brolly screamed, "KAKARROT!" and counterattacked with his Omega Blaster.

Their attacks both tried to exceed each other, as they growled at each other in rage.

That's when Hatchiyack's attack started overpowering Brolly's

Piccolo yelled, "Brolly needs help! Goku! Annoy him!"

Goku said, "How do you do that?"

Vegeta growled, "Just act like yourself.."

Goku yelled, "Hi Broccoli! I just wantes to tell you that I stole your cookies a couple of days ago..I'm sorry!"

Brolly growled and muttered in warning, "Kakarot..."

Goku yelled, "And I kinda borrowed your clothes, and wet them..."

Brolly shouted, "Kakarot!"

Goku said, "And..I kinda broke your iPod and deleted your theme song...sorry.."

Brolly screamed , "KAKARROT!" and powered up his attack even more.

"SAIYAN!" screamed Hatchiyack as he tried to block Brolly's overpowering attack, but failed.

Brolly's attack obliverated Hatchiyack as when he was finished, Hatchiyack appeared on the ground, heavily damaged and knocked out.

"..."

"YAAAAY!" North High cheered as Brolly stood standing.

"We won!" Krillin yelled as the cheerleaders started celebrating.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Coach Barth

The crowd cheered as they picked up Brolly, and carried him out of the field.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed as he was carried off into the sunset.

Next Time- Valentine's Day

Only four more chapters left till this story's over :D! But don't worry, I still have 11 more major fics to complete, which will take possibly YEARS. But, i'll be sure to finish my 6th grade fic before I start my 7th, which I posted the first chapter not too long ago. Anyway, I hope you enjoued this chater and please review.

Chapter 20: Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 19: Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's Day at the school, and Piccolo arrived, anxious to get the day over with.

"This is the suckiest day on Earth.." Piccolo muttered as he walked in school.

"Why?" asked Goku.

"Because of this 'love' stuff, it's gross!" Piccolo said.

"What's wrong about love?" Goku asked.

Piccolo glared at Goku and pointed towards a couple.

"Thanks for giving me this necklace!" Bulma said as she smiled at Vegeta.

Vegeta hmphed and blushed as he said, "I guess it was the least I can do after you gave me an upgrade to the GR.."

Bulma smiled, kissed Vegeta's cheek, and Veggie-Hugged™ him.

Vegeta blushed heavily as his tail agreed with Bulma and wrapped around her.

Vegeta made sure that no one was looking, and quickly pecked Bulma's cheek.

"Aww!" Goku said, looking at them.

Piccolo walked back to Goku, after throwing up.

"How sick..." he muttered.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled as she appeared out of nowhere, and hugged him.

Goku smiled cheekily and said, "Hiya, Chi-Chi!"

Chi-Chi smiled as she said, "I know how much you like food, so I gave you this,"

Ox King came in, wheeling in a giant cake.

Goku's mouth watered as Chi-Chi waved her father goodbye.

Goku said, "A giant cake?!"

Chi-Chi nodded.

Goku took out something from his pocket, and handed it to Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi opened it, and it was a card with a heart, and a poorly drawn Goku and Chi-Chi in it.

It had sloppy letters spelling 'Jocu and Chee-Chee'

"Oh Goku!" Chi-Chi gasped as she saw the ugly card, "This is one of the most greatest things you've ever given me!"

Goku chuckled sheepishly as Chi-Chi pulled him into another hug.

Piccolo felt barf in his mouth and ran away, to throw up

Meanwhile, 18 and Krillin was hanging out near the tree by the playground.

"I-I got you something..." Krillin stuttered as he revealed his present.

It was a purse, it suited her clothes, and was small enough for her taste.

"W-What is this?!"18 gasped.

"A purse, to put your stuff in, since I noticed you like fashion.." Krillin said as chuckled, "You should've seen the look-".

18 pulled him into a hug.

Krillin was really shocked because he wasn't used to 18 hugging him.

"Thanks..." 18 said.

Krillin chuckled, "N-no problem!"

There was a long pause.

"..."

"Here," 18 said, shoving a gift in his hands.

Krillin quickly opened the gift and gasped.

It was a picture of them in the first day of Kindergarten.

"18.." Krillin said, touched.

18 glared at him, "Don't go soft on me, baldy.."

Krillin gulped, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

18 interrupted Krillin with a kiss on the cheek, "Shut up, Baldy.."

Krillin approximately fainted.

18 rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Piccolo, who stepped outside for fresh air, saw everything and ran to a bush to throw up again.

"SO DISGUSTING!" Piccolo yelled.

Meanwhile, Yamcha was watching everyone being lovey-dovey.

'Man, I should really get a girlfriend.." Yamcha thought.

Yamcha then noticed Gure.

She was exchanging gifts with Tarble, and giggling with him.

Tarble blushed as he said, "My gift to you is a poem.."

Gure nodded as he started saying his play.

Roses are red, violets are blue,

I really like flowers, and I hope you do too

Gure clapped her hands and hugged Tarble, "Oh Tarble, that was the best poem ever!"

Yamcha rolled his eyes, 'What dorks' he thought.

He walked towards them and said, "Hey ugly!"

They both turned around to see Yamcha.

"What did you say?!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Yea, I want your ugly girlfriend as mine," Yamcha said.

Tarble was seething, "Why you little-!"

"No offense, but you're so weak, that even I could beat you," Yamcha said.

Gure gasped and Tarble's eyes narrowed.

He pulled Gure aside, and took out his remote.

"Ha, what are you gonna do? Call your big bwother?" Yamcha taunted.

Tarble pressed and few buttons, and crossed his arms.

Yamcha started laughing, "All you did was press a few buttons!"

Just then out of nowhere, Tarble's space pod came crashing down on Earth.

On top of Yamcha.

"Owch.." came Yamcha's muffled voice.

"Let's get out of here," Tarble said as he lead Gure away from Yamcha.

It was a few hours later, and everyone was wondering where King Vegeta was at.

"Where's father?" Vegeta asked

Everyone shrugged.

So, everyone was looking for King Vegeta

They checked the desk, chairs, cubbies, and more.

"Hmm..what about this giant closet?" asked Bulma

They opened it to reveal a sleeping King Vegeta.

"Father! You're supposed to be teaching us!" Vegeta yelled.

King Vegeta groggily got up, and looked around, "Isn't it supposed to be a day off for teachers?"

All the kids shook their heads no

"Well, I guess school's out for you, cause I'm going back to sleep," he said as he fell back asleep.

"..."

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with him." Vegeta said.

It was the end of the day, and everyone walked out of school, ready for the weekend.

"You know, this was a pretty decent day.." Goku said.

"Not for me.." Piccolo replied as he finally stopped throwing up.

"Maybe, because Yamcha wasn't there," Chi-Chi suggested.

"Wait...where is the d***head?" Frieza asked.

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other and shrugged.

Yamcha was still under the spacepod, suffering from bloodlost, and hunger.

He only has a matter of time before he dies...

Next time: April Showers

I don't know if I should kill Yamcha off or not. I mean, i'm extremely pissed because I accidentally saw a Vegeta/Yamcha lemon and it literally BURNED my eyes. But, I haven't updated this in a while, so I decided to do a simple chapter. Anyway, I will continue the elementary series, but once i'm finished with the 1st grade one, i'm continuing with my 7th grade one. I will update Dragon Ball Kai in Kindergarten more often too, but i'm ready to wrap this up and when i'm done with the 7th grade one (hopefully before the school year ends) Then in the summer i'll do more elementary fics and my 8th grade fic at the beginning of the next school year.

Chapter 21: April Showers

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or GT

Chapter 20: April Showers

It was a nice April weekend.

As in 'nice' it was raining, thundering, and precipitating at the same time, and Bulma and Vegeta were bored at his house.

"Vegeta?" Bulma whined.

"What?" Vegeta growled

"I'm bored," she said for the 50th time.

Vegeta jumped and and yelled, "FINE! What do you wanna do?!"

Bulma thought for a moment.

"Make out!" she said.

"We can't. One, this is a K+ fanfiction unlike Dragon Ball Z in Middle School and Two, we're only seven. It would make more sense if we were 14+," Vegeta replied.

"Aww.." Bulma said.

"I got an idea, let's prank my father," Vegeta said.

"Yea!" Bulma agreed.

The carefully walked out of Vegeta's room, and snuck into the kitchen.

"We need eggs and toilet paper," Vegeta said as he dug into the fridge

"Be right back, " Bulma said as she ran into the bathroom.

She also got out sharpies, which Vegeta smirked evilly to.

"Let's go!" Vegeta said as they got ready to pkab everything.

After a few minutes of planning, they got into action and went into Vegeta's parents room.

They silently nodded to each other, and played their roles.

Good thing Vegeta's mother was at work.

Bulma wrote silly things on King Vegeta's face, while Vegeta wrapped him up in toilet paper.

Vegeta looked at Bulma's work, and snickered.

"Nice job on the name calling," Vegeta complimented.

"Learnt from the best," Bulma smirked.

After that, they cracked eggs all over King Vegeta , especially in his hair.

They snickered some more, and walked out of the bedroom.

"So, what now?" Vegeta asked

Bulma pulled out her favorite movie.

Vegeta groaned, it was The Beauty and The Beast.

"We already watched it last night!" Vegeta whined.

"Well, what do you wanna watch?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta pulled out his favorite movies: Halloween, Repulsion, and Friday.

"No! Not again!" Bulma yelled, still scared from the last time they watched the movies.

"Why not?" Vegeta asked

He loved it when they watched scary movies because whenever they do, Bulma would cuddle up to him in fear.

Not like he would ever tell her.

"I don't mind Friday cause it's funny with Ice Cube, but those other two scare me!" Bulma said.

Vegeta smirked at the last time they watched Halloween.

It was back when they were in preschool, and Bulma and Chi-Chi cried so much, that they started having nightmares about Micheal Myers.

Bulma shuddered at that thought.

Bulma said, "Can't we just watch Friday?!"

Vegeta hmphed, "Fine. Better than that stupid Disney movie.."

They started watching and laughed at a few parts before they heard a scream: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bulma and Vegeta immediately started snickering.

They then heard an even louder voice, "VEGETA OUJI JR. THE 13TH, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other wide eyed.

"13th?" Bulma asked, "I thought you were the 56th?"

"My ancestor was named Tarble, so technically we had to start over," Vegeta quickly explained, "Even though i'm litterally the 56th, 13 is a unlucky number and whenever I get in trouble, he calls me the 13th, cause technically i'm the 13th so far"

Bulma nodded, "But shouldn't we be running?"

Vegeta said, "I would, but I just noticed that it's no use if we're just gonna fly out this window,"

Just then, the door busted open to reveal the egg, sharpie, and toilet paper covered King Vegeta, very angry.

"You two are dead!" King Vegeta screamed.

Vegeta picked up Bulma, and busted out the window, "See ya later, Father!"

Unfortunately, when Vegeta flew out, his cape stuck out, and King Vegeta used it to pull him and Bulma back into the house.

"D*** it..." Vegeta groaned.

Bulma said, "Do you always have to carry that stupid cape around?!"

Vegeta growled and crossed his arms.

King Vegeta laughed, "You two are funny. But that's not going to get you out of punishment!"

Bulma and Vegeta groaned

One hour later-

Bulma and Vegeta were cleaning their mess up in the kitchen, while King Vegeta watched them

"After this, you're gonna clean my room before your mother finds out, then you're gonna clean me!"

Bulma and Vegeta shuddered at that thought while cleaning the floors

'Bulma' Vegeta thought hard.

'Woah, how'd you do that?!' Bulma thought back

'I dunno, but when my mother comes home, follow my lead,' Vegeta thought

'Umm ok,' Bulma agreed.

Just then, Vegeta's mother came home and walked into the kitchen.

"What the h***?!" she shouted

Right when King Vegeta was about to explain, she ran to Vegeta and Bulma.

"Vegeta! What have you done?! You tortured these poor children!" she yelled.

"But- I-" King Vegeta stuttered.

"Mother, is that you?" Vegeta faked coughed weakly.

Bulma caught that act and immediately fake-passed out

"What has he done to you two?!" Vegeta's mother asked.

"He-he made a big mess in the house, and forced us to clean up,"

"That's not-" King Vegeta started, but his wife's glare made him shut up, real fast.

"You two can rest in your room, and Vegeta Ouji Jr. the 12 (55)th can clean this whole house up!"

Bulma and Vegeta immediately got up, and ran to his room.

King Vegeta was about to protest again, but the next glare was 'You're sleeping on the couch'

King Vegeta sighed and started to get the broom.

The chibis snickered as they closed the door to Vegeta's room.

"That was a genius plan, Mr. Ouji!" Bulma complemented.

"Why thank you Ms. Briefs," Vegeta said while he smirked evilly.

"So, you wanna finish that movie?" Bulma asked

"Ok," Vegeta agreed as they turned the TV on.

As they watched the movie, Vegeta wrapped his tail around her and as Bulma leaned her head on his shoulder.

They continued watching movies all day, while King Vegeta suffered from his wife.

Next Time- May Flowers

I only have two more chapter left until the end, but it's ok cause I have many fics left. Also i'm working on my next chapter of Dragon Ball Z in Middle School: 7th Grade, and Dragon Ball Kai in Kindergarten. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review :D

Chapter 22: May Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or GT!

Chapter 21: May Flowers

It was the final day of school, May 30th, and everyone was excited to leave.

"00:59:36 till Summer!" Piccolo called out.

"What are you planning on doing?" Goku asked Piccolo.

"You know, go to some Lady Gaga concerts- I mean meditate!" Piccolo quickly said.

"Well, I'm planning on training, because I'm going to join Martial Arts camp!" Goku said.

Vegeta chuckled, "We'll, I'm training much harder cause Bulma's building a new GR,"

Bulma said, "No I won't!"

Vegeta yelled, "What do you mean?!"

"I got invited to visit Harvard for the summer," Bulma said.

"But I'll miss you- I mean who's going to fix my GR?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry, but it's about time I start choising colleges," Bulma said.

"You're only 7!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"It's never too early to start," Bulma said.

Cell said, "Guess what? I'm coming too!"

"What?!" Bulma yelled.

"You're not the only smart one," Cell said.

"I'm planning on murdering Miley Cyrus!" Frieza said.

"Why?" Krillin asked.

"Because, she is messed up and doesn't deserve to live!" Frieza yelled.

"...You're actually right for once," 18 said.

"I'm going to Disney World, with my parents," Taleem said.

"Lucky!" Yamcha said.

King Vegeta said, "Well, me and my wife is going on a romantic vacation, ALONE!"

Vegeta, Tarble, and Celeria made a face, "Eww!"

King Vegeta said, "And Bardock is babysitting you for the summer,"

Vegeta said, "I rather hang out with Bulma's insane mom instead of Kakarot!"

Bulma slapped Vegeta's head, "My mom isn't insane!"

Maron said, "While everyone is talking about summer I'm going on a trip to Germany!"

"..."

"Why Germany?" Piccolo asked

"Cause it's better than all of your plans combined!" Maron screamed.

Yamcha said, "Well, I'm going to the desert!"

"You're going into a hot, dry desert with no adult or expert?" Tights said.

Yamcha smiled, "Yup!"

"Might as well prepare fot a funeral.." Tien said.

Hercule said, "Even though I wasn't relavent in this story, I plan on making lots of appearances in the next one!"

"Pfft, Yea right!" Zarbon said.

"OMG, only ten minutes left till summer!" Piccolo yelled.

"We have to do something to pass the time!" Cdll said.

"How about a story?" Bulma asked.

"That's a great idea!" Goku said.

"Ok, this was back when we were in preschool..."

Flashback-

One day King Vegeta was getting tired of Tarble and Vegeta's whining, so (his wife forced him) he took them to the park.

"Whewe awe we going, Fathew?" 4 year old Tarble asked.

King Vegeta said, "Be quiet and you'll see when you get there!"

Tarble pouted, but 5 year old Vegeta just hmphed and crossed his arms.

They walked for about five more minutes, and they finally got to West City Park.

Tarble screamed, "The pawk!" and ran to the slides.

Even though Tarble was too young for preschool, Vegeta could see all his peers playing in the playground.

"Fathew!" Vegeta protested, "I'm not going to pway with those losew-"

He then spotted Bulma, his crush ever since the first day of preschool when they held hands, playing on the swing sets and talking to Kakarot's supposed girlfriend.

Vegeta's heart stopped beating, and his pupils turned into hearts in his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" King Vegeta asked as he tried to follow his sight.

He then noticed Bulma, and Vegeta's reaction to seeing her.

King Vegeta put all the pieces together and smirked.

Vegeta caught his father's smirk and yelled, "What?!" while blushing.

"You like her, don't you?" King Vegeta smirked.

"N-no! I mean yes- I mean no! I don't wike no disgusting giwl!" Vegeta yelled.

"Are you sure?" King Vegeta chuckled.

If he wasn't a Saiyan or a man, he would've thought his son's embarrassment towards this girl was cute

King Vegeta shoved his son, "Well? Go talk to her!"

Vegeta stepped away from his father, "Fine, just way off my back!"

Vegeta started to walk towards Bulma, but was already blushing hard when he didn't even talk to her yet.

Bulma noticed Vegeta, and smiled wide, "Vegeta!" she exclaimed as she hopped off of her swing and ran towards him.

"How's it going, Geta?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta blushed and said, "Nothing much, and don't call me that widiculous name,"

Bulma giggled and nodded, "So you wanna take a walk with me?"

Vegeta's blush reddened as he said, "Whatevew,"

Chi-Chi coughed, "Ahem! Did you fowget about me?!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Don't you have anything bettew to do, Hawpy?!"

Goku then ran towards them, "Hiya Vegeta! Hiya Bulma!"

Vegeta glared and crossed his arms, "Kakawot.." he greeted.

"Hi Goku!" Bulma said.

Chi-Chi waited for Goku to greet her but he didn't.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi yelled right in his ear.

Goku finally noticed her and said, "H-Hi cwazy giwl..."

Chi-Chi screamed, "How can you forget your girlfriend's name?!"

Goku stuttered, "B-But I don't want a giwlfwiend..."

Chi-Chi yelled, "Well get used to it!"

Goku started backing away, then blowing out ti a full run.

"Hey! Come back here!" Chi-Chi screamed as she ran after him.

Bulma and Vegeta was just looking at them with a anime sweatdrop on their foreheads.

"So, you wanna take a walk?" Bulma asked.

"Um..Sure.." Vegeta said, blushing.

They started walking around the park, talking about different stuff.

"So, what's youw favowite colow Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Blue," Vegeta immediately answered, while looking at her eyes.

Bulma blushed and said shyly, "Any weason why...?"

Vegeta turned beet red, and looked at his shuffling feet, like a little boy admiting something.

Vegeta took a deep breath and started to speak, "I-"

"Hey Bulma!" Yamcha called as he walked up to her.

"Umm...what's youw name?" Bulma asked.

"Yamcha!" Yamcha yelled.

Bulma and Vegeta busted out laughing.

"I wemembew you, you wewe that idiot that jumped off the building!" Vegeta laughed.

Yamcha growled, "So Bulma, what awe you doing with Showty hewe?"

Vegeta growled, "At least my face isn't scawwed up from cwacking my head!"

Bulma couldn't help it and busted out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed.

Yamcha blushed from embarrassment and ran away, crying.

Vegeta chuckled himself and turned hos attention back to Bulma.

She got up and looked around, "Hey, whewe what's his name go?"

Vegeta said, "Who cawes?"

Bulma nodded, "Good point,"

They continued walking, but this time they held hands.

By the time the sun set, King Vegeta realized that it was time to go, "Vegeta! Tarble! Time to go home!"

Tarble ran up to his father laughing, while Vegeta whined, "But I don't wanna go home!"

Bulma said, "It's alwight, cause we get to see each othew tomowwow at school,"

Vegeta realized that and nodded.

Bulma heard her mother called her and whispered, "Bye," in Vegeta's ear and started running towards her mom.

Vegeta tried to look cool, so he just smirked and said, "Bye,"

When he walked up to his father and brother, they were giving him that look.

"What?!" he yelled blushing.

"Vegeta's got a giwlfwiend! Vegeta's got a giwlfwiend!" Tarble teased, while King Vegeta laughed.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled, walking infront of them to hide his blush.

End Flashback-

"Aww, that was so cute!" Chi-Chi said.

Goku said, "I think I remember that day..."

Piccolo yelled, "Where was I at?!"

Bulma smiled, "I remembered that day ever since,"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frieza and Cell teased Vegeta.

Vegeta blushed and yelled, "Shut up or I'll make you!"

Yamcha frowned, "I don't like that story.."

Just then, the bell rung and it was finally Summer.

"YAAAY!" All the kids cheered as they knocked over King Vegeta and ran out the building.

Goku started singing, "What time is it? Summer time! We're on vacation!"

Vegeta yelled, "Shut up! This isn't High School Musical!"

So, everyone started enjoying their summer...

Goku finally went to Martial Arts Camp, and didn't learn that much, but got home early...due to a restraining order of being too strong.

Chi-Chi spent most of her summer with Goku, doing the same-old with tutoring him about his classes he managed to pass (with the help of Bulma, changing his grades).

Piccolo went to his Lady Gaga concerts, and got a hand signed atuograph. Also, he got a chance to rap onstage woth Lil Wayne.

Krillin and 18 hung out at times, just walking around and talking about normal stuff. They also tried to collect as much money as rhey can to get rich ASAP.

Tarble and Celeria got to spend time with their respective boyfriend/girlfriend and mainly just hung around Goku's house.

King Vegeta and his wife went on a romantic cruise to get away from the brats. They did lots of things that a K+ fanfiction like this, cannot mention ;)

The rest did lots of summery things that normal kids do. And enjoyed it to the fullest.

Bulma and Vegeta spent some of their Summer watching movies and hanging out more often, unkown of the growing bond they have.

Bulma smiled as she watched the ending scene of the Beauty and the Beast, "You know, that reminds me of us.."

Vegeta looked at her amused, "How?" he asked.

Bulma said, "People used to think that you were way worse before you met me, and somehow, you turned into a new person- I mean nicer than before. It's like the Beast when he transforms into that ugly man when he loved Belle, and he became nicer,"

Vegeta's eyes widened as he took a minute of understand the 7 year old's genius connection of the movie.

Vegeta smirked as he said, "I'm far from nice, but I am less angry,"

Bulma said, "Also the Beast kinda reminds me of you,"

Vegeta was livid, "WHAT?!" he yelled.

Bulma started giggling, "Just kidding, jeez. I mean the personality, not the looks. Even though the Beast is kinda cute,"

Vegeta growled jealously, "I'm much handsomer than the ugly Beast!"

Bulma wrapped her arms around him, "Of course you are, Vegeta,"

As they happily celebrated the end of first grade, they will have to face brand new adventures in middle school, but before that is a new story, a story called Dbz in Elementary School: Second Grade...

The End (For Now)

Yes! I finished it! Now, I will work on Dragon Ball Z in 7th Grade and Dragon Ball Kai in Kindergarten :D! Also in the summer, I will do Dbz in Elementary School: Second Grade. Look out for updates this week! Also, I made the deadline of April 20th! Hooray me!


End file.
